Les frères Uchiha: Fantasme absolu de Konoha
by opelleam
Summary: Beaux, grands, sombres et sexys, les frères Uchiha sont le fantasme de bon nombre de lectrices. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement à Konoha ? ou ailleurs? Une série de chapitres défouloirs et indépendants les uns des autres.
1. Victime 1: Maito Gai

**Voilà, ma nouvelle fic … comme je l'ai déjà annoncé dans mon profil, ceci EST mon défouloir. Veuillez noter que je m'amuse, je vais donc pousser un peu les perso dans leur pires côtés en en inventant certains…. Je précise aussi que les posts ne seront pas réguliers sur cette fic, les chapitres ne se suivant pas.**

**Disclaimer : pour une fois, je suis bien certaine qu'ils sont tous ravis d'être la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto … oh que oui !**

**Bêta: Tama et pas que pour la rime.**

**Passons maintenant à ma première victime….**

* * *

**VICTIME 1 : Maito Gai.**

Maito Gai était un ninja heureux, un vrai. En plus, d'être un des meilleurs shinobis de Konoha, un des plus reconnus, un des plus craints, un des plus redoutés, un des plus suivis, un des plus écoutés … il avait hérité de la meilleure équipe de genins qui soit et cela quoi qu'en pensent les autres. Ce qui était normal puisqu'il était un des ninjas les plus redoutés, un des plus suivis, un des plus écoutés...

Neji était un génie, un prodige dépassant de loin les autres Hyûga, Tenten était une maître d'arme, aiguisée et redoutable et Lee … ah Lee, Lee, c'était … comme toujours quand il pensait à son jeune élève, il ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui ruisselaient en de larges sillons le long de ses joues.

Lee était parfait, un modèle d'endurance, de persévérance et quelle puissance, quel style, quelle fougue…. Ah, Lee irait loin, bientôt il pourrait rivaliser avec lui : l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha.

Grand Dieu s'il avait pu, il aurait sauté en un magnifique tourbillon vert et pris la pose « nice guy » pour appuyer ses prédictions.

Mais, là tout de suite maintenant ce n'était pas possible.

Car présentement, Maito Gai était en train de battre définitivement son rival de toujours Hatake Kakashi !

Car dans peu de temps, Maito Gai allait enfin semer les graines de sa vigueur et de sa jeunesse et procréer.

AH AH AH AH AH AH.

Pour ce qu'il en savait Kakashi était actuellement trop occupé avec l'entraînement de Naruto pour entretenir une quelconque relation alors que lui l'incroyable et phénoménale tornade de Konoha ….

AH AH AH AH AH

Alors que son rival de toujours faisait semblant d'entraîner son élève tout en lisant ses livres pervers, lui avait entrepris de faire la cour à cette superbe jeune femme : Amaya.

Elle était de taille moyenne, brune avec des cheveux atteignant ses épaules, des rondeurs confortables où il fallait … oui vraiment où il fallait … grand dieu ces seins superbes sur lesquels son torse puissant s'écrasait à chaque coup de rein lui fournissant l'élan nécessaire pour entretenir son rythme étaient simplement divins.

Ah, il avait dû travailler dur pour réussir à l'amener dans sa couche mais personne ne pouvait résister au charme irrésistible du grand Maito Gai, ni à son incroyable intelligence, son sens de l'humour à tomber, sa finesse, sa délicatesse, sa galanterie hors norme, bref à tout ce qui faisait de lui, l'incroyable, l'époustouflant fauve de jade …. Minute, ne l'avait-il pas déjà dit ?

Toujours est-il qu'après plusieurs semaines de cour assidue, il avait enfin réussi à décrocher un rendez-vous. Comme toujours son nindo avait payé et comme il l'avait dit à sa belle pour fêter son accord, il avait fait soixante-neuf fois le tour de Konoha sur les mains : autant de tours que de positions qu'il lui avait promis de lui faire découvrir.

Oui, Maito Gai était un spécialiste du Kâma-Sûtra, il avait étudié, potassé, expérimenté, il lui en restait certaines qu'il devait encore améliorer aussi n'en avait-il promis à sa dulcinée que soixante-neuf, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle crierait son nom au terme des dix premières.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas consommé dès leur première entrevue, non, Maito Gai n'était pas un homme comme cela. Ce jour-là, il était passé la chercher, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras et une rose blanche assorti à son étincelant sourire coincée entre les dents.

Ils avaient dîné au restaurant et il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle se contentant de poser un genou à terre pour prendre sa petite menotte gracile dans sa main virile et d'y déposer un chaste baiser promesse d'autres beaucoup plus chaud à venir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui avait dit, clignant un œil et accentuant son mouvement d'un haussement de ses superbes sourcils.

Elle avait rougi, il avait passé sa main sur sa joue en signe de compréhension. Oh oui, il savait à quel point les femmes peuvent être sensibles à ces attributs virils que sont les poils. C'est pourquoi il leur apportait toujours le plus grand soin. Si Lee continuait comme cela, lui aussi ferait bientôt chavirer tous les cœurs de Konoha.

C'était leur cinquième rendez-vous et ce soir était le grand soir. Il avait sorti ses plus beaux draps : vert émeraude. Lorsqu'il s'allongeait dessus avec son uniforme, il se fondait dedans comme si le lit était devenu son corps, un endroit où s'allonger, se sentir en sécurité, s'oublier. Et lorsqu'il posait ses vêtements, il savait que le vert lui sied à merveille mettant en valeur son incroyable corps.

Ah ah ah ah, il était un vrai génie.

Elle avait été timide au départ, ébahie par sa sublime musculature et de son corps de rêve. Il avait donc pris les choses en main dénudant son corps avec lenteur et assurance, la laissant nue et pantelante sur ses draps.

Le vert lui allait à merveille à elle aussi, c'était bien un signe qu'elle était faite pour lui.

Puis, il avait posé sa magnifique combinaison devant ses yeux pétillants de désir. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'en slip, moulant parfaitement ses attributs virils prêts à mener son amante au septième ciel, il fit quelques assouplissements tout en lui expliquant à quel point il était important de préparer son corps pour l'exercice à venir. D'ailleurs, il lui proposa d'en faire autant et ils se lancèrent dans une série d'exercices rapides. Bien sûr, elle ne réussit pas à tenir la cadence, ah tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir la même force, la même ténacité que lui-même et son cher Lee bien sûr.

Elle finit par s'effondrer sur les draps verts, essoufflée et rouge. Bientôt, leur corps à corps torride la mettrait dans un état bien pire que cela. Il ne put se retenir de lui lancer un sourire éclatant et de lui faire un clin d'œil sauvagement érotique à cette pensée.

Il finit une dernière série de vingt pompes et saisit son arme secrète, celle qui la rendrait folle de désir.

Sa bouteille d'eau fermement en main, il en vida le contenu sur son corps bouillant de force.

Ah ah ah, il pouvait voir son regard affamé suivre les sillons que l'eau traçait sur sa parfaite anatomie. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, ses cheveux volant tout autour de son visage. Il s'arrêta subitement et fixa Amaya. Celle-ci avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

Ah c'était trop d'émotions pour cette petite. C'est bien ce qu'il avait craint. Il aurait dû se douter que la vision serait trop érotique pour elle, il aurait dû attendre leur seconde ou leur troisième fois, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à son physique de Dieu.

Il s'essuya donc discrètement dans son uniforme et s'avança vers elle.

Et voilà, maintenant, il était là allant et venant entre ses douces cuisses, bercé par ses gémissements de plaisir. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il serait bientôt temps de passer à la position suivante. Heureusement, il avait choisi une compagne suffisamment souple pour pouvoir suivre son programme amoureux et ayant suffisamment d'énergie pour tenir sa cadence et supporter son énergie et sa vigueur.

Ah oui, il sentait dans ses veines et dans tout son corps, l'énergie brûlante du printemps le parcourir et gronder de plus en plus en lui. Et tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence de ses reins, sa bouche se perdant sur un mamelon durci, il pensait que bientôt cette même poitrine se gonflerait et allaiterait ses enfants, ses descendants.

Oh, il pouvait déjà les visualiser ses enfants chéris, des petits Maito Gai courant partout dans Konoha et sa douce Amaya les attendant après une bonne journée faite d'entraînements et de défis avec un repas chaud posé sur la table. Oh oui, il avait cette vision superbe de tous ces jeunes enfants en combinaison verte portant fièrement le symbole de Konoha.

Ah, ah, ah, ah et que ferait Kakashi quand il verrait tout ces jeunes bambins débordant de vigueur et de fougue? Oh, quelle vision charmante. Il ferait une photo, lui le pouce relevé et le sourire rayonnant et sur ses épaules, sur ses jambes, des mini Gai tous arborant cette même pose. Et bien sûr, Lee pourrait venir se joindre à eux, il serait comme un cousin pour ses enfants.

Il essaya de ne pas trop se perdre dans ses propres fantasmes de paternité et reporta son attention sur Amaya. Elle avait l'air d'aimer, elle l'encourageait bruyamment depuis un moment déjà. Ah il aimait avoir une partenaire expressive.

Ils étaient en train d'expérimenter une position particulièrement acrobatique, qu'il avait lui-même nommé la Brouette de Konoha, lorsque les choses prirent une tournure bien étrange.

Il s'était positionné sur les mains, droit comme un I devant le lit tandis qu'elle aussi s'était mise sur ses mains, face vers le matelas, enserrant ses hanches de ses cuisses puissantes.

Ah ah, pour celle-là, il fallait être en furieuse forme physique et ils l'étaient, ah ah ah, grand dieu ils l'étaient tous les deux.

Il allait et venait et allait et venait dans cette douce et humide intimité, savourant chaque moment, lorsqu'il sentit une douce caresse sur son flanc, légère comme le toucher d'une plume, affreusement agréable mais monstrueusement incongrue et complètement impossible étant donné qu'Amaya avait toujours ses deux mains sur le matelas. Et c'était bien des doigts qu'il avait sentis.

Il s'arrêta.

- Non, Gai ne t'arrête pas, soupira Amaya.

Certes, cela faisait très plaisir à entendre mais quand même, il devait savoir ce qu'il en était. C'est là qu'il entendit :

- Petit frère, ne le touche pas, regarde, tu le déconcentres.

- Quoi !!!!

Avec ce hurlement, il s'effondra au sol, tête la première, entraînant son amante avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, les jambes imbriquées avec les bras, la tête à l'envers.

Gai secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, penché sur le matelas, deux têtes le regardaient : cheveux noirs, peaux blanches, virgules noires sur fond rouge, reconnaissable entre mille : Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha.

Gai voulu sauter en arrière mais Amaya était toujours emmêlée avec lui et il ne put que bouger pour s'effondrer à nouveau au sol.

- Je te l'avais dis Sasuke, tu n'aurais pas dû le toucher.

- Aniki, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que…

- C'est bien le problème, tu ne penses pas.

Sasuke se redressa, croisa les bras sur son torse et … Gai se frotta les yeux … bouda.

Ok, il les avait regardés dans les yeux, autrement dit, ils avaient largement eu le temps de le prendre dans un genjutsu. Mais diable, si l'un des frères Uchiha parvenait à le piéger, ce ne serait sûrement pas pour les voir assis sur son lit…

Minute…

Gai se leva, nullement conscient que ses attributs virils étaient toujours … heu… dressés vers le septième ciel ?

Toujours est-il que présentement ce n'était vraiment pas le problème. Non, le problème était la présence incongrue de deux nukénins de rang S sur son lit, le plus jeune boudant, l'aîné le … grand dieu … le dévorant des yeux et encore plus troublant, si tant est que quelque chose le soit plus que ça … ils étaient nus et visiblement excités puisqu'une certaine partie de leur anatomie pointait les cieux elle aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que …vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça me semble évident, répondit Sasuke.

Devant l'air ahuri de Gai, il se sentit obligé de préciser.

- On se rince l'œil.

- QUOI !!!

Les deux bruns eurent une mine franchement ennuyée, ils échangèrent un regard et se reculèrent à la tête du lit. Amaya se releva.

- Gai, mon roudoudou vert, tu me présentes tes amis, roucoula-t-elle.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

- Ah.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda Gai elle aussi. Visiblement, ils semblaient tous attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans vous faire repérer ?

Deux regards noirs et un vague souffle méprisant lui répondirent. Oui, bien sûr, ce sont des Uchiha, des génies et puis Itachi avait déjà réussi une première fois à entrer dans Konoha sans que personne ne le remarque.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Nous avons déjà répondu à cette question, répondit Itachi, sa voix grave et sensuelle s'élevant dans la pièce pour venir s'enrouler autour de lui comme la caresse d'un amant.

Stop, stop, stop, non il ne venait pas de penser ça, non, il ne venait pas de penser ça, respire, expire, respire, expire, respire.

Il sentit une main sur son abdomen et soupira en reconnaissant celle d'Amaya. Elle le regardait avec tellement d'amour qu'il faillit se perdre dans ses grands yeux.

Mais il devait régler le problème Uchiha d'abord.

Il les fixa, l'un puis l'autre. Sasuke avait bien grandi, c'était un homme maintenant et sa verge droite et gonflée de désir en était une preuve plus que criante.

- Gai-san, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, il serait temps de s'y remettre, annonça Itachi, une légère trace d'ennui dans la voix.

Celui-ci reporta son attention sur l'aîné des Uchiha.

- Me remettre à quoi ?

- A faire l'amour Roudoudou, ronronna Amaya en venant caresser son sexe.

- De … devant eux.

- Écoute, si tes amis veulent regarder, moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, dit-elle en déposant des baisers sur son ventre.

- Mais … mais.

- Quoi encore ? demanda Sasuke.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous…

- Nous avons nos propres raisons, maintenant pouvons-nous reprendre ?

Itachi jeta un œil noir à son frère.

- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que ça le troublerait autant, répondit sèchement celui-ci.

- Tu aurais dû !

- Oh, ça va Monsieur le Génie de Konoha.

Deux auras noires commencèrent à s'élever autour des deux frères et leurs chakras se diffusaient très doucement. Bientôt tout le village pourrait les sentir et Gai ne voulait pas que sa nuit d'amour finisse au milieu d'une dizaine d'anbu et d'un Naruto Uzumaki surexcité par la présence de son ancien coéquipier et que se passerait-il quand la nouvelle de la présence des deux nukénins et surtout de leur nudité se répandrait dans Konoha….

Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation dégénérer ainsi.

Comme toujours, Maito Gai était l'homme de la situation, il allait la prendre en main comme un homme.

- Pas la peine de vous énerver, je suis d'accord.

Un grand sourire et deux rictus tous aussi satisfaits les uns que les autres lui firent face.

- Que fait-on ? demanda-t-il à sa maîtresse.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé la cinquième position, proposa Itachi.

- Oh oui moi aussi, lança Amaya en se plaçant comme il le fallait.

- Heu … bien…

- Mon roudoudou vert, j'attends…

- Oh et puis allons-y.

Il s'avança et pénétra sa partenaire, il obtint trois soupirs satisfaits. Fier de lui, il commença à aller et venir. Finalement, c'était assez excitant.

Il regarda les frères Uchiha, adossés à la tête de son lit, ils avaient tous les deux pris leurs membres en mains et pompaient doucement. Et cette vision était particulièrement troublante et plus que tout semblait multiplier son plaisir, aussi resta-t-il un moment à regarder leurs longs doigts pâles si semblables caresser leurs sexes si semblables eux-aussi. Il accéléra la cadence de ses reins, rarement avait-il était aussi excité avant cela.

Bientôt, la seule chose que l'on entendit dans la pièce furent les grognements de plaisir des trois mâles et les « Oh, roudoudou, roudoudou, ROUDOUDOU » que hurlait Amaya.

Ils continuèrent un court moment puis dans un dernier cri, le corps de son amante se contracta, son propre cri se confondit avec celui des deux Uchiha qui explosèrent dans leur main tandis que lui se vidait dans le corps souple de sa maîtresse, semant les graines de la future génération de shinobis.

Il s'effondra sur Amaya et fut surpris de sentir son oreiller à la place de sa délicieuse poitrine. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'être seul. Il se redressa et comprit que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Il soupira. Définitivement, cela prouvait que la sieste n'était pas faite pour lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire un rêve pareil et depuis quand fantasmait-il sur les hommes et les Uchiha encore plus? Et pourquoi penser à eux tout à coup ? Et puis son regard se posa sur son bureau et la nouvelle version du bingo-book qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Ceci expliquait pourquoi ils s'étaient invités dans son rêve.

Bien sûr, en aucun cas, cela justifiait cette étonnante attirance ?

Mais, parfois il est bon de ne pas trop creuser pensa-t-il et c'est ce qu'il comptait mettre en pratique dès maintenant.

Il se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec Amaya, espérant que tout se passerait comme dans son rêve, enfin plus précisément comme le début de son rêve avant l'arrivée de deux frères Uchiha.

* * *

**Nya nya nya…. Et un de martyrisé, un. Heu, en fait peut-être trois parce que je ne suis pas certaine (en fait je suis même sûre que non) que ce pauvre Itachi et ce pauvre Sasuke apprécieraient de regarder en direct Gai s'envoyer en l'air.**

**Pourtant, va falloir qu'ils s'y fassent parce que je n'ai pas fini avec cette fic et qu'ils seront parfois amenés à participer un peu plus que ça. Là, je pouvais pas, j'en aurais fait des cauchemars la nuit.**

**PS : La brouette de Konoha est déconseillée pour les personnes n'ayant pas de capacités physiques particulièrement développées !**

**Prochaine victime : Nara Shikamaru.**


	2. Victime 2 : Nara Shikamaru

**Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle victime. Cette fois-ci, je m'attaque à notre cher génie flemmard pour mon plus grand bonheur et son plus grand malheur ?! Oui !!**

**Comme pour le chapitre précédent, je vous rappelle que tout ceci est un rêve, les incohérences sont donc dues à cet univers et ABSOLUMENT pas à moi !!**

**Disclaimer : pour une fois, je suis bien certaine qu'ils sont tous ravis d'être la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto … oh que oui !**

**Bétazizage: Tamaki**

**

* * *

  
**

**VICTIME 2****: Nara Shikamaru**

DRING, DRING, DRING, DRING !!!!

Ah fichu réveil, faudrait sans doute que j'aille l'arrêter… seulement, j'ai trop la flemme de me lever....

DRING, DRING, DRING, DRING !!!!

Peut-être que si j'attends assez longtemps, il va finir par s'arrêter tout seul.

DRING, DRING, DRING, DRING !!!!

Ou peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre en aura marre avant moi et viendra l'éteindre.

DRING, DRING, DRING, DRING !!!!

Oui, ce serait bien, ça et puis ouvrir les rideaux aussi, comme ça je pourrais tranquillement regarder le ciel … et les nuages….

DRING, DRING, DRING, DRING !!!!

Ce serait tellement bien de ne rien faire …. Passer la journée à regarder les nuages aller et venir.

Ainsi allaient les pensées du génie le plus flemmard, le plus paresseux que Konoha ait porté en son sein. Il s'étira langoureusement, tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda le réveil se demandant s'il parviendrait à l'éteindre avec son ombre. Seulement, se lancer dans des jutsu du matin, ce n'était vraiment pas du goût du Nara. Il continua donc à fixer l'objet sans prendre la moindre décision.

Le bruit était quand même strident, ça aurait été très bien de l'arrêter.

Comme si les Dieux l'avaient entendu, une bonne âme eut pitié de lui et pénétra telle une bourrasque dans sa chambre.

- Shikamaru, allez, lève-toi, il est l'heure dépêche-toi. Enfin, tu ne comptes pas laisser ton réveil sonner comme ça pendant des heures.

DRING, DRING, DRRRrruuunnnggg.

- Bonjour, maman.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu ne sois pas plus excité que ça.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil paresseux et tout en baillant demanda pourquoi.

- Enfin voyons mon chéri, aujourd'hui, tu vas … Oh !

Sa mère rougit et porta ses deux mains devant sa bouche en … Pardon ?!.... En émettant des petits cris qui lui rappelait quelque chose mais quoi… Humm….. réfléchissons …. étudions… ce léger rougissement, ces petits tremblements et ces bruits proches de petits gémissements…

Ino !

Oui, ceux-là même que sa coéquipière poussait à l'époque dès qu'elle croisait l'Uchiha. Pourquoi diable sa mère agissait de la sorte?

Non, réfléchir à ça était trop fatiguant. Il se contenta d'un « Oh les femmes quelle galère » et se leva gracieusement. Le blabla dans lequel sa mère était repartie ne lui servant que de bruit de fond, il s'étira et bailla encore.

- Je t'ai sorti ton plus beau kimono. Je l'ai acheté l'autre jour pour l'occasion.

- Huhum.

Minute, Kimono ? Occasion ?

Shikamaru se retourna, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ce matin chez sa mère. Qu'est-ce que son père avait bien pu faire pour la détraquer ? Il s'approcha du vêtement qui lui paraissait particulièrement luxueux. Il le toucha surpris de la douceur du textile et de la façon dont il glissait doucement entre ses doigts. Il s'arrêta un instant à observer la façon dont il chutait de ses mains à chaque fois qu'il le prenait et qu'il le relâchait. Mais une autre main, ferme sur son bras le sortit violemment de sa douce torpeur.

- Shikamaru, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, dépêche-toi et va te préparer.

Elle le poussa dans la salle de bain et lui posa le kimono dans les bras. Il soupira, bailla de nouveau se faisant une vague grimace dans le miroir. Ses cheveux qu'il lâchait pour dormir partaient dans tous les sens autour de sa tête. Il les noua rapidement dans son éternel queue de cheval et s'apprêta à passer sous la douche. Négligemment il se déshabilla.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à enlever son tee-shirt comme d'habitude, comme si quelque chose le bloquait ?

Il le passa au-dessus de sa tête et porta les yeux sur lui.

- AHHHH.

Mais, qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que … c'était que ça ? Il n'osait même pas les regarder et encore moins les toucher. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, expira encore plus lentement et rouvrit ses yeux.

Ok ils étaient toujours là : deux petits seins, blancs et rebondis, deux petites pommes bien fermes et à leurs pointes : deux tétons roses et dressés.

Il sentit une rougeur sur ses joues et leva les yeux vers le plafond, les ramenant régulièrement vers sa découverte pour aussitôt les diriger ailleurs. Il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur sur son propre corps.

En parlant de ça, y avait-il autre chose qui avait changé en lui? Il déglutit et doucement souleva le bord de son pantalon.

- AHHHH.

L'élastique claqua sur son ventre lorsqu'il le relâcha. Il se mit à respirer rapidement, essayant de se calmer. Il n'avait plus sa …, sa … mais une …, un … un sexe de femme. Il esquissa un nouveau coup d'œil. Oui, définitivement plus de verge mais une douce toison frisée. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Shikamaru dépêche-toi. Ino et Sakura sont là, elles sont venues te féliciter, hurla sa mère.

De quoi ? D'être devenu une femme avec mon visage d'homme, pensa le jeune homme, enfin l'ancien jeune homme.

Il soupira, tout ça était vraiment, vraiment galère et son légendaire flegme n'aller pas tarder à faire son sac, ses valises, son vanity et se faire la malle à toute vitesse.

Non.

Bon, il était devenu une femme, ok, il y avait sans doute une explication logique à la situation. Et s'il n'y en avait pas et bien … heu …. un nouveau coup d'œil à ses seins …heu ... il verrait bien. Le souci était toutes ces autres choses que les paroles de sa mère laissaient supposer.

Il soupira. Pourquoi avait-il cette étrange impression que ce changement de sexe n'était que le début de ses ennuis ?

Il passa sous la douche tentant de se laver en se touchant le moins possible, troublé de l'effet que cela lui faisait d'avoir sous les mains des courbes féminines tout en se disant qu'il s'agissait des siennes. Il se faisait donc l'effet d'un pervers doublé d'un fou : une bien étrange façon de commencer sa journée. L'essuyage fut tout aussi chaotique et parsemé de frissons, de rougeurs et de soupirs. Mais comment diable Naruto survivait à être dans la peau de son sexy jutsu? A croire qu'un corps de femme ne lui faisait rien. En tout cas, sur lui, c'était assez efficace.

Il s'habilla. Par quel miracle il parvint à enfiler ce fichu kimono et à en faire quelque chose qui se tenait, il l'ignorait, il devait sans doute en porter le crédit à ses deux cent vingt points de QI. Il finit par rejoindre sa mère et les filles, utilisant l'informe brouhaha qu'elles faisaient pour se guider. Il pénétra dans la pièce et fut instantanément accueilli par des « oh » admiratifs. Ino se leva et vint lui tourner autour.

- Oh, Shikamaru, tu es magnifique comme ça.

Sa mère la rejoignit.

- C'est vrai, mon fils tu es … je suis si fière de toi dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant à l'en étouffer.

- Heu…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai eu ...

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur sa poitrine.

- Ils … heu…

Ino sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont très bien. Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'ils aiment particulièrement les gros seins, même si bien sûr, j'ai été plutôt bien dotée à ce niveau. Et puis, tu verras avec la grossesse...

- La grossesse ? la coupa Shikamaru.

- Oh, oui, ils vont doubler de volume, dit Ino ne remarquant pas le ton interrogatif employé par son coéquipier. Quand j'attendais Ryu, j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient exploser, rit-elle.

- Alors imagine-moi, ajouta Sakura en se levant.

Le jeune homme remarqua alors seulement que cette dernière était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et peut-être même au-delà et qu'en effet ses seins, mais pourquoi cette soudaine obsession pour leur poitrine … ah oui à cause de la sienne, bref celle de Sakura semblait vouloir faire une compétition avec son énorme ventre.

Ino la rejoignit.

- Oui, mais tu triches, tu attends des jumeaux.

- Sakura, depuis quand es-tu enceinte ?

Les trois femmes le regardèrent bizarrement et puis jugèrent que c'était sans doute l'émotion de ce qui l'attendait qui le troublait.

- Tu imagines, Shika, si tu avais la même chance que Sakura. Des jumeaux ! Être la mère de deux descendants des Uchiha.

- Ce serait magnifique, ajouta sa mère des étoiles dans les yeux.

Shikamaru la regarda puis repassa à Ino se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elles aujourd'hui.

- Mais ne nous emballons pas, un enfant se sera déjà très bien, reprit sa mère

- Oui, confirma la blonde.

Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi parlaient-elles des Uchiha ? Quel était le rapport avec Sakura ? Sasuke était-il le père de ses enfants ? Et dans ce cas quand l'avait-il mise enceinte et surtout pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas pas à se souvenir d'avoir vu Sakura dans cet état avant ? Et depuis quand Ino avait-elle un enfant? Est-ce qu'il aurait dormi autant que cela? Voilà un petit panel des questions qui agitaient le cerveau le plus efficace de Konoha. Mais, comme il allait demander une explication, un petit garçon fit irruption dans la pièce se précipitant vers Ino en hurlant « Maman ».

- Ryu, qu'est-ce que tu as mon cœur ?

Shikamaru avait les yeux qui allaient très certainement lui sortir de la tête, l'enfant d'Ino était le portrait craché de Sasuke, tout en lui criait Uchiha, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux noirs, sa peau pâle, cette espèce de supériorité froide et puante qui les accompagnait partout. Un genjutsu, c'était la seule et unique explication. Il plaça ses doigts devant lui et concentra son chakra.

- Kai !

Rien.

- Kai !

Toujours rien.

- Ka…

- Shikamaru, tu feras tes prières plus tard, nous n'avons plus le temps, dit sa mère en attrapant sa main.

Elle le traîna dans l'entrée et lui fit enfiler une paire de geta. Il essayait bien de l'interrompre pour obtenir une explication mais sa voix ne couvrait pas celle des filles qui étaient parties sur une incroyable et barbante conversation sur les joies de la maternité. Sa mère semblait beaucoup plus intéressée par ce sujet que par les questions de son fils.

Ce dernier abandonna et suivit le mouvement. Autant voir où tout cela le menait, analyser chaque élément et trouver une stratégie de parade en fonction de tout cela. Il les suivit donc dans la rue où ils prirent la direction du centre du village. Jusque là, tout allait bien, enfin en dehors de l'étrange impression de ses seins qui se balançaient doucement et frottaient contre le tissu de son vêtement, ce qui focalisait son attention sur eux. Il rougissait donc comme une tomate tous les deux pas et cette sensation et cette gêne occupaient une grande partie de son cerveau. Du coup, il ne remarqua pas de suite qu'il venait d'être rejoint.

- Heu Shikamaru, j'te parle là.

- Hein ?

Il releva la tête pour voir Chôji un paquet de chips à la main.

- Ça va? lui redemanda son comparse de toujours.

Que répondre à cette question? Puisqu'à priori, ses nouvelles rondeurs féminines ne semblaient choquer que lui, que le monde tournait à l'envers ce matin mais qu'encore une fois lui seul avait l'air d'en souffrir, que pouvait-il décemment répondre?

- Galère.

Chôji hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- On se voit plus tard alors?

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

- Heu... oui.

- Ok.

Chôji s'arrêta et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de reprendre son chemin. Shikamaru poursuivit derrière sa mère et les filles, accélérant légèrement le pas pour les rejoindre. Il s'habituait petit à petit à son corps et prêta un peu plus attention aux alentours. Visiblement, ils se dirigeaient vers la tour des Hokage. Pourquoi faire? Telle était la question.

Il laissa son regard courir à droite et à gauche. La vie suivait son cours dans Konoha, les gens sortaient de chez eux, les enfants se rejoignaient pour aller jouer ou pour aller à l'académie ninja. Tout était parfaitement normal ... si l'on occultait, bien sûr, le fait que sur quinze gamins qu'ils avaient croisés, dix avaient la peau étonnement blanche, les cheveux d'un noir corbeau, une ressemblance pouvant difficilement passer pour une étrange coïncidence et plus troublant, trois d'entre eux qui jouaient au ballon venaient d'activer un sharingan.

Bien sûr, une explication logique existait sûrement et le fait que les gamins ne sortaient pas tous de la même maison et qu'il en avait vu deux embrasser leur mère qui bien sûr n'était pas la même femme n'aidait pas à la trouver. Mais il y en avait certainement une.

- Est-ce que toutes les femmes en âge de procréer doivent porter un enfant Uchiha? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Cette fois, sa question parvint à stopper les trois femmes.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Shikamaru, lança Ino choquée.

Voilà qui était rassurant, pensa le génie.

- Se doivent, se doivent, non mais quelle façon de parler, reprit la blonde.

- Comme si c'était une obligation, renchérit Sakura.

- C'est un honneur au contraire et toute femme normalement constituée rêve d'être choisie.

Autant pour le côté rassurant, conclut Shikamaru. Il continua à avancer et le nombre de Uchiha de croître. Une chose était sûre, Sasuke, mais diable depuis quand était-il revenu au village, était particulièrement fertile. Et malheureusement, Shikamaru était trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir compris qu'il allait bientôt en faire les frais. Entre son étonnant changement de sexe, la réaction de sa mère et des filles, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui l'attendait.

Au fait pourquoi continuait-il à avancer? Il aurait été beaucoup plus malin de fuir et en courant, s'il vous plait.

Seulement, courir, fuir, se cacher, car il en était certain sa mère ne manquerait pas de le poursuivre, tout cela était fatiguant. Et très probablement inutile. D'une parce que les trois furies qui l'accompagnaient n'auraient pas de relâche à le traîner de gré ou de force jusqu'à l'Uchiha. Encore que Sakura vu son état ne pourrait certainement pas faire grand-chose, mais il valait mieux rester prudent. Et de deux, parce que Sasuke ne serait pas assez fou pour vouloir avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Même si son corps était celui d'une femme, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Il avait toujours le visage de Shikamaru. Il avança donc avec une relative confiance jusqu'au bâtiment central de Konoha, la tour des Hokage dont on aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait de celle des Uchiha, puisqu'au lieu du symbole du feu, trônait l'éventail rouge et blanc.

Ok, là Shikamaru avait vraiment raté un épisode de la vie konohéenne. Est-ce que par hasard Sasuke, une fois revenu au village puisque visiblement c'était le cas, serait devenu Hokage?

Cette théorie avait le mérite d'expliquer un certain nombre de choses et notamment la prolifération de rejetons Uchiha. Il avait très bien pu promulguer une quelconque loi, qui visant à faire renaître le clan au sharingan et son précieux dôjutsu aurait été acceptée par le conseil. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus en amont, sa mère le tira par le bras jusqu'à l'intérieur. Dans le bâtiment, tout était normal au grand soulagement de Shikamaru. Les ninjas allaient et venaient, rouleaux d'ordre de mission en main. Ils croisèrent l'ancienne équipe dix qui partait en mission et qui s'arrêta discuter cinq minutes, enfin surtout Kiba. Bien sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne réagissent à son nouveau corps le perturba mais comme ils n'étaient pas les premiers, il passa outre. Plus étrange fut l'encouragement d'Hinata qui rougissante et bégayante lui souhaita bonne chance.

Plus perturbant, vraiment plus perturbant, fut celui de Kiba qui le rassura d'une bonne claque sur l'épaule en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, il pouvait sentir que Shikamaru était fécond. L'aboiement joyeux d'Akamaru pour confirmer cela ne fit que l'achever un peu plus. Était-il vraiment le seul à envisager que l'Uchiha ne veuille pas coucher avec lui ? Était-il le seul à qui toute cette situation paraissait loufoque ?

Genjutsu, genjutsu, monstrueux genjutsu, énorme genjutsu, voilà ce que son cerveau lui envoyait comme une alarme. A nouveau, il tenta de rompre le sort, mais rien à faire, l'illusion ne voulait pas disparaître. Ils continuèrent donc à avancer, parcourant les couloirs, grimpant les escaliers pour atteindre le bureau de l'Hokage, enfin si c'était toujours bien cela. Ils s'arrêtèrent et les filles fixèrent Shikamaru.

- Quoi?

- Frappe.

- Roh, tu es vraiment lent ce matin mon fils.

Elle frappa deux petits coups sur l'imposant montant en bois.

Dire qu'il fut soulagé de voir Shizune sortir après quelques instants était un faible mot. Enfin une chose normale.

- Ah tu es là, très bien. Sakura, tu ne devrais pas te déplacer dans ton état.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens très bien. Je ne les mettrai pas en danger.

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis l'aînée des deux se tourna vers Shikamaru.

- Tu peux y aller, ils t'attendent.

Ils?

C'est donc les sourcils froncés et le cerveau en pleine analyse qu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

Et tout sentiment de soulagement disparut.

Depuis quand le bureau de l'Hokage avait revêtu des allures de lupanar?

- Shikamaru, nous t'attendions.

Nous?

Il se retourna vers la voix pour découvrir Sasuke. Simplement vêtu d'un léger yukata, il se tenait devant un paravent masquant complètement une partie de la pièce. Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis leurs douze ans, le même visage légèrement plus mature, le corps grandi et développé comme pour chacun de leur promotion.

Il avait le même air arrogant et légèrement supérieur, pour autant son regard était beaucoup plus chaleureux.

- Sasuke, heu ... comment va? demanda Shikamaru.

- Très bien.

D'un élégant mouvement de tête, il lui fit signe de venir avec lui alors qu'il disparaissait derrière les panneaux de bois. L'autre n'osât le suivre.

- Heu ... il se passe des choses assez étranges ici, lança-t-il.

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, il s'approcha.

- A qui faisais-tu allusion par nous?

- On n'entend rien d'ici, viens.

Shikamaru soupira, un retentissant «Galère» résonna dans son esprit.

Il fit donc un pas derrière le paravent.

Là il trouva un immense lit, très sérieusement, il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Sasuke était assis au bord, le torse presque nu. Shikamaru détourna le regard pour observer le reste de la pièce. L'ambiance était très tamisée et surtout très rouge : les draps, les coussins, les lampes, les bougies. Le tout était assorti à l'énorme symbole du clan Uchiha peint au mur.

- A qui faisais-tu allusion quand tu as dit nous?

- A moi.

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un souffle brûlant dans son cou.

Il se retourna brusquement sans parvenir à se défaire de l'étreinte qui le retenait maintenant prisonnier.

- Itachi Uchiha, murmura-t-il.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo dans le bingo-book mais il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

- Oui, susurra l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, enfin carrément un corps collé au sien.

- Sasuke?

- Hn.

Alors, oui Shikamaru était quelqu'un de calme, de réfléchi, de paresseux. Il n'était pas de ceux qui paniquent et qui perdent leurs facultés. Mais, lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Sasuke sur sa nuque et le souffle d'Itachi contre ses lèvres, il commença très sérieusement à le faire. Et il aurait voulu perdre ses capacités intellectuelles qui lui démontraient par A + B qu'il allait y passer.

Et aux renflements qu'il sentait peser contre son corps, il savait que sa théorie du « Sasuke ne voudra pas me faire l'amour parce que j'ai mon visage masculin » était fausse. Visiblement, cela s'appliquait également à son frère.

- Heu … est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de tout ça calmement ? bégaya-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, il vit les lèvres d'Itachi s'approcher des siennes et il détourna la tête juste à temps. L'autre ne se découragea pas pour autant et parcourut la ligne de sa mâchoire de baisers. Il essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte des deux corps collés à lui parce que là franchement, il se sentait vraiment très, très mal à l'aise. Mais visiblement son corps de femme n'en avait pas la force.

- Heu… Sasuke ?

Une vague de soulagement le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier se décoller de lui. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler de tout ça et si Itachi voulait bien arrêter de lui mordiller l'oreille ce serait parfait. Il fit un pas pour se reculer et au même moment, il entendit le bruit très caractéristique de vêtements qui tombent au sol. Aussitôt, Sasuke vint se recoller à Shikamaru qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Ses hormones féminines commençaient à jouer contre lui.

Les deux autres interprétèrent mal et le prirent pour une manifestation de plaisir.

- Heu ... je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, je ne …

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit les mains de Sasuke passait au-delà de son corps et faire tomber le vêtement d'Itachi.

- Je crois qu'il y a vraiment un malentendu, cria-t-il en parvenant à se défaire d'eux en s'abaissant brusquement.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait tout en les gardant à l'œil, il essaya de ne pas penser que le sexe définitivement en érection d'Itachi avait frappé sa joue et celui de Sasuke sa nuque, non, surtout ne pas penser à ça.

- Ne joue pas les pucelles Shikamaru, nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant nous.

- Justement, je crois que je vais y aller, je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée de…

- Allons, allons, qu'est-ce que tu nous dis ?

- Je crois que tout ceci est un genjutsu.

- Penses-tu vraiment que nous pourrions nous faire prendre dans une technique pareille?

- Vous non, moi oui.

Sans qu'il les ait vus bouger, il se retrouva de nouveau entre eux deux.

- Chut rassure-toi, tout va bien.

Non certainement pas.

Et puisque c'était ainsi, il n'avait d'autres choix que de se battre. Il n'allait quand même pas les laisser le prendre. Et puisqu'il semblait qu'en même temps que ses attributs masculins, il avait perdu une bonne partie de sa force, il utiliserait son ninjutsu. Il plaça ses mains devant lui pour les prendre dans son ombre mais rien ne se passa. Il recommença et toujours rien.

Ok, s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser de jutsu alors là, il paniquait réellement.

Itachi lui attrapa les mains et les plaça sur son torse.

- Caresse-moi plutôt.

Les mains de Sasuke passèrent sur lui et attrapèrent son vêtement qui tomba au sol en un instant. Comment quelque chose qui lui avait pris autant de temps à mettre pouvait s'ôter aussi facilement? C'était injuste.

Il se retrouva en caleçon, ce qui était plutôt incongru sur son corps de femme. Il réalisa alors que les deux autres avaient une vue libérée sur ses seins qu'il s'empressa de couvrir de ses mains, puis qu'il lâcha vivement, la sensation d'être un pervers revenant aussi vite. Mais les deux regards noirs qui regardaient avec envie ses deux petites pommes le génèrent à nouveau et il les reprit en main et les relâcha, se trouvant ridicule à ne pas savoir que faire. Deux mains en train de descendre son sous-vêtement l'arrêtèrent aussi sec.

- Écoutez, je ne veux pas coucher avec vous, je crois que c'est clair.

Comment s'y prirent-ils pour qu'il se retrouve les jambes autour des hanches d'Itachi, il n'en savait rien mais sa position devenait de plus en plus précaire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on ne comptait pas se coucher, susurra de nouveau l'aîné des Uchiha.

Quoi, non mais, non !!

Il commença à remuer pour fuir.

- Continue, c'est bon, entendit-il ronronner à son oreille.

Il s'arrêta.

C'était un cauchemar, un horrible et affreux cauchemar, Itachi Uchiha allait le prendre là comme ça avec le consentement de tout ce fichu village et son frère qui le retenait.

- Tu vas faire une très bonne mère Shikamaru, je le sens.

Non, non, non, non… pourquoi son cerveau tournait en boucle sur cette phrase ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Si, Itachi a raison, tu seras parfait.

Que pouvait-il répondre franchement ? Les deux autres avaient l'air d'être complètement dans leur délire. Ça allait vraiment mal, vraiment très, très mal. Il frissonna de terreur lorsqu'il sentit des mains passer sur ses hanches et poursuivre sur ses fesses.

Oh là, c'était quoi ça ??

- Minute, vous ne … je ne peux pas tomber enceinte par là, hurla-t-il en sentant une masse dur se frayait un chemin entre ses fesses.

Sa voix suraiguë l'aurait choqué s'il n'avait pas cherché à se défaire à nouveau de l'étreinte des frères.

- Je sais ça Shika, murmura Sasuke à son oreille.

- Mais, mais….

- Arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées, tu vas aimer, crois-moi.

- Oh oui, répondit Itachi avec un sourire sadique qui fit trembler Shikamaru tandis qu'il lui écartait un peu plus les jambes.

Le brun ferma les yeux et hurla de toutes ses forces.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Shikamaru se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et tremblant. Il jeta ses mains sur sa poitrine et tâta, parvenant presque à être soulagé en sentant son torse plat. Par mesure de précaution, il souleva l'échancrure de son tee-shirt pour vérifier, ainsi que l'élastique de son pantalon. Pour être bien sûr, il y porta la main et c'est avec une nouvelle joie qu'il caressa rapidement son sexe bien au garde à vous comme tous les matins. Un sourire paresseux fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

- Shikamaru, ferme à clef avant de faire ce genre de chose !!

- Maman !

Cette dernière claqua la porte et il l'entendit appeler son père.

- Shikaku, il faut que tu aies une conversation avec ton fils.

Shikamaru soupira.

- Galère.

* * *

**Et voilà!!!**

**Oui, je sais, je sais, à quand le retour au vrai Yaoi…promis le prochain le sera, pas de femmes au milieu de nos bishos …. Mais je dois avouer que martyriser Shikamaru est définitivement un vrai bonheur, je vous le conseille !!**

**Oh, et pour ceux qui se disent que visiblement pour un fantasme, il n'avait pas l'air partant, c'est parce que c'est un fantasme inavoué… voilà tout ! Et puis relisez la fin en vous imaginant à sa place..... hein??!!  
**

**Prochaine victime : Hatake Kakashi**.


	3. Victime 3: Hatake Kakashi

**Troisième chapitre avec mon perso préféré de Naruto, ce cher, très cher Kakashi.**

**Disclaimer : pour une fois, je suis bien certaine qu'ils sont tous ravis d'être la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto … oh que oui !**

**Et c'est toujours Tamaki qui est à la correction.  
**

**

* * *

**

**VICTIME 3: Hatake Kakashi**

Village caché de la Feuille, à l'aube.

Kakashi avançait de son pas tranquille et calme dans les rues de Konoha. Il se rendait jusqu'à la tour des Hokage pour prendre connaissance de sa nouvelle mission de la journée. Il profitait du soleil qui brillait timidement ce jour-là, le nez plongé dans son Icha Icha Paradise.

Il avait repris le premier tome, il ne s'en lassait pas.

Jiraiya n'était pas seulement un grand ninja, il était aussi un écrivain hors pair et franchement, il pourrait relire ses textes des centaines de fois sans jamais être blasé. A bien y réfléchir c'est ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

Même s'il était pris dans sa lecture, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être attentif à son environnement et si un certain ninja blond pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Qu'est-ce que Naruto pouvait bien lui vouloir encore ? Il aurait juré que sa période « essayons de découvrir ce qui se cache sous le masque de Kakashi-sensei » lui était passée, même s'il ne perdait jamais une occasion de jeter un coup d'œil, ce qui amusait toujours grandement son aîné.

Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha ? C'était peine perdue, aussi décida-t-il d'attendre, son élève finirait bien par agir. Naruto était connu pour son sens de l'action de toute façon.

Il continua donc son chemin tranquillement jusqu'à la tour des Hokage. Là, il prit son rouleau de mission et lorsqu'on lui demanda de choisir un coéquipier, il se contenta d'aller à la porte et d'y chopper Naruto.

Iruka qui était en poste à ce moment-là sourit et ajouta Uzumaki à côté de Hatake. La journée passa vite, Kakashi n'interrogea pas Naruto quant à son comportement de la matinée, attendant qu'il se décide à le lui expliquer. Il aimait bien passer ses journées avec son ancien élève, Naruto était toujours de bonne humeur et lors des missions simples comme celle-ci, qui consistait à délivrer un message et revenir, ma foi, il était d'une compagnie plutôt agréable. Pourtant, il avait bien vu que toute la journée, ce dernier avait hésité à lui demander quelque chose. Plusieurs fois, il avait senti sur lui le regard bleu mais lorsqu'il se retournait pour le croiser, les yeux azur se détournaient aussi vite. Ce ne fut que sur le chemin du retour que Naruto sembla enfin se décider à parler.

Ils avançaient à une allure tranquille ayant choisi de faire la route en marchant.

- Dites Kakashi-sensei, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu vous demander mais je n'ai jamais osé.

- Vas-y, encouragea-t-il son élève.

Il allait enfin savoir ce qui le turlupinait et expliquait son étrange comportement du matin.

- Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui vous plait à Konoha ?

Kakashi s'arrêta et fixa son ancien élève.

- Pardon ?

Naruto bredouilla quelque peu.

- Heu... je... enfin... je... ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais... heu... je... me demandais si vous aviez une personne...

- Qui m'est plus précieuse que les autres ? le coupa le juunin pour abréger les souffrances du jeune homme.

- Heu, non. Je ne pensais pas vraiment en termes de sentiments.

Le juunin se demanda où son élève voulait en venir.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Quelqu'un pour qui vous avez une attirance physique sans forcément... heu... des sentiments.

Grand Dieu, pensa Kakashi, voilà que Naruto voulait lui parler de sexe. En même temps, à son âge, ce genre de demandes était normal. Et le jinchuuriki n'avait pas de parents vers qui se tourner pour poser ses questions. Il était plutôt flatté qu'il vienne à lui, plutôt qu'à Iruka ou Yamato. Le plus surprenant était qu'il n'ait pas interrogé Jiraiya.

- Tu veux dire une personne pour laquelle je ressens un désir d'ordre sexuel ?

Voilà le mot était lâché. Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- C'est une question très personnelle Naruto.

Ce dernier sourit un peu penaud, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Si tu me disais ce qui te turlupine vraiment ?

- Oh et bien c'est juste que... je...

- Ça concerne Sakura ?

- Non ! s'exclama le blondinet.

Kakashi en fut surpris.

- Je... ça n'a rien à voir avec elle.

- Je pensais que tu étais amoureux d'elle.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire tout en se grattant de nouveau les cheveux, signe que le juunin avait appris à interpréter comme de la nervosité.

- Heu en fait, vous voyez Sakura... je la considère plus comme une sœur maintenant. Je n'ai pas ce genre... enfin.

- J'ai compris. Alors pour qui as-tu des désirs ?

Naruto passa du rouge clair au tomate. La question était certes indiscrète mais après tout le jeune ninja la lui avait également posée. Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, il se lança dans un petit jeu de devinettes.

- Hinata, proposa-t-il.

Il avait, comme beaucoup, remarqué le comportement de la jeune femme en présence de Naruto et supposait que ce dernier l'avait peut-être enfin noté lui aussi.

- Hinata ? Pourquoi ?

Bon visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Oh comme ça, Ino peut-être ?

- Cette furie ? Je l'apprécie peut-être en tant qu'amie mais... pas pour ça. Et puis, je ne crois pas que je serais son genre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bien vous savez, elle était amoureuse de Sasuke.

- Le ténébreux Uchiha, remarqua Kakashi.

- Ce Teme, il a toujours plu à toutes les filles.

- Leurs goûts ont pu évoluer avec le temps.

- Vous le trouviez si beau que ça vous, Sasuke ?

- Et bien, heu... tu sais, Sasuke comme toi, vous étiez des enfants, je n'ai jamais réfléchi en ces termes, répondit le juunin décontenancé par la question.

- Bon, ben prenez son frère, ils se ressemblent de toute façon et lui était adulte.

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Et bien, tu sais, Sasuke et son frère sont des hommes et je…

- Ben et alors, ça fait quoi, vous devez bien être capable de savoir s'ils sont beaux ou non, non ?

- Ah, ah, tu sais, moi je m'occupe plutôt de juger les filles.

- Ah bon, pourtant il me semblait avoir entendu dire que dans les forces spéciales…

- Quoi dans les forces spéciales ? demanda Kakashi qui ne voulait surtout pas comprendre le sous-entendu.

- Oh, Kakashi-sensei vous savez, on dit que... enfin, entre coéquipiers…

- Mais où as-tu entendu ça ?

- Oh, mais, heu, nulle part en particulier et on… on s'éloigne du sujet.

- En effet, répondit Kakashi qui se demandait quand même quels bruits exactement couraient sur les membres de l'ANBU.

Mais il était plutôt content qu'on en revienne au problème de base de…

- Alors, Sasuke et Itachi, ils sont aussi beaux que ça ?

…. Mais c'était pas ça la question de base, pensa Kakashi.

- Heu…

- En fait, moi je pense qu'ils sont plutôt beaux garçons. Déjà ne serait-ce que parce que toutes les filles étaient après lui, enfin Sasuke, Itachi franchement j'en sais rien. Les filles lui couraient après ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit le juunin toujours un peu perdu par cette conversation.

- Ah bon, je pense que si en fait. Finalement, quand on y réfléchit, il a plutôt un beau visage avec des traits harmonieux, un contraste intéressant entre la couleur de sa peau et celle de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, commentait Naruto en avançant tranquillement comme si cette tirade était tout à fait naturelle.

Kakashi lui était deux pas derrière écoutant le monologue de son élève.

- Physiquement, il faut avouer que la dernière fois que j'ai pu voir Sasuke, il est plutôt bien foutu, je veux dire en toute honnêteté. En même temps, la plupart des ninjas ont des corps assez agréables, sauf Chôji.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Mais bon, la plupart sont musclés et bien faits. N'empêche c'est vrai que Sasuke semble plus harmonieux. Quant à Itachi, ben franchement, j'ai pas trop pu voir, je veux dire avec ce manteau, ça cache beaucoup, mais il avait l'air plutôt bien foutu aussi…

Tandis que le jeune homme continuait sa description de la sexy-tude des deux frères, comparant leurs coupes de cheveux, Kakashi se perdait en spéculations.

Naruto serait-il homosexuel ? Était-ce de cela dont il voulait lui parler tout à l'heure ? Était-ce cela le rapport ? Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Enfin, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais jeté un coup d'œil dans les douches communes des ANBU...

… Minute… Était-ce ce genre de choses qu'on racontait sur les forces spéciales ?

Passons, bref, si Naruto avait vraiment une attirance pour le même sexe, comment lui, qui était connu pour avoir un faible pour les femmes allait-il pouvoir l'aider ? En même temps, il ne pouvait pas laisser son élève perdu dans ses questions.

Ah, Minato-sensei, si seulement vous étiez toujours là, pensa-t-il... C'est vous qui devriez expliquer les choses de la vie à votre fils.

Ce fut le soudain silence qui le tira de ses réflexions. Il reporta son attention sur Naruto qui semblait attendre une réponse.

- Excuse-moi, je… quelle était ta question ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Oh, heu… et bien tu sais, en ce qui concerne la sexualité, le sexe du partenaire justement ne compte pas vraiment. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature et il ne faut pas se sentir troublé de préférer les hommes. Il faut vivre selon ses propres principes et ce qui importe réellement est que le partenaire que tu choisis te plaise.

Voilà, bonne réponse Kakashi, pensa-t-il. Pourtant, Naruto paraissait perplexe.

- Ça veut dire qu'ils vous plaisent aussi ?

- Qui ? Les hommes ?

- Non ! Les frères Uchiha ?

- Pardon ? C'était ça ta question ?

- Ben oui.

- ….

- Bon, ben je prends ça pour un oui, alors ? demanda le blondinet avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

Où était le gamin qui était gêné un peu plus tôt ?

- A quoi tu joues Naruto ?

- A rien, pourquoi ? Je me posais la question, c'est tout.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Kakashi réfléchit, encore. Après tout, il était capable de juger un homme ou un autre. Et en y pensant un peu plus, qu'il s'agisse d'Itachi ou de Sasuke, selon ses propres critères de beauté, ils étaient plutôt pas mal. Cela ne coûtait rien de le dire à Naruto.

- Et bien écoute, je suppose que dans l'ensemble, on peut dire qu'ils sont beaux garçons.

- Oui, ils sont sexys.

- Heu… je n'irai peut-être pas jusque-là.

- Tiens donc… vous n'allez pas me faire croire ça !

- Quoi ?

Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de Naruto qui inquiéta Kakashi.

- Maintenant que j'y pense sensei, il y avait un Uchiha dans votre équipe. Obito, hein, c'est ça ?

- O… oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

La réponse était bien sûr oui, mais pourquoi avait-il cette étrange impression que le oui qu'il pourrait donner à Naruto maintenant allait prendre une toute autre signification?

Heureusement pour lui, cette discussion les avait emmenés jusqu'aux portes du village.

- Oh regarde, nous sommes arrivés dit-il à la place. Je me charge de faire le rapport. A bientôt Naruto.

Un pouf de fumée plus tard, il avait déguerpi.

Deux jours après, tout du moins savait-il que quarante huit heures s'étaient écoulées sans pour autant être capable de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce laps de temps, il avait presque oublié cette conversation, enfin presque. Mais il en avait retenu que Naruto aimait les hommes, de préférence les bruns à peau pâle. Il était loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Aussi ne se méfia-t-il pas lorsque le jeune homme vint le trouver.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas été honnête la dernière fois, l'attaqua-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'ils sont seulement beaux.

Oh mon dieu, non, il ne va pas revenir là-dessus hurla intérieurement Kakashi.

- Regardez.

Naruto fouilla dans sa poche et sortit deux documents qu'il tendit à son maître. Il s'agissait de photos, sur la première, Kakashi fut surpris de reconnaître Sasuke. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, le plus surprenant n'était pas réellement le modèle de la photo, mais plutôt le fait qu'on l'y voyait torse nu sous une cascade et pas vraiment dans le genre cliché volé.

- Mais… mais où as-tu eu cette photo?

- On s'en fiche, mais là vous pouvez mieux vous rendre compte.

- Mais de quoi Naruto?

- Ben qu'il est sexy.

Kakashi soupira. C'était un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve, il n'allait pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation. Il fixa Naruto, celui-ci avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la photo. Bien, il était hors de question de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

- Écoute Naruto, je comprends que tu sois attiré par les hommes et peut-être Sasuke, mais…

- Non, mais moi je n'ai aucun problème pour reconnaître qu'il est attirant, franchement, vous avez vu sur cette photo. Son torse… ça me fait carrément baver et ça ne me donne qu'une envie c'est de le dévorer de baisers et de morsures. Ces deux tétons un peu bruns sur sa peau blanche, ça me file une érection monumentale rien qu'à les voir et imaginer ce que je pourrais leur faire.

Les yeux de Kakashi allaient très certainement lui sortir de la tête. Lui qui avait pensé lors de leur dernière mission que Naruto pouvait être préoccupé par les choses de l'amour, que peut-être le jeune homme connaissait ses premières pulsions sur lesquelles il ne savait peut-être pas mettre de mots. Mais en fait, non, Naruto était un pervers, un pervers homosexuel certes mais un pervers quand même. Et il n'avait visiblement aucun mal à exprimer clairement ses préférences et ses… désirs.

D'ailleurs, il continuait tout en montrant le deuxième cliché.

- Et celle-là, c'est Itachi, bon, bon, là c'est sûr, il a encore son manteau à la noix, mais franchement, il a un beau visage non ? Et ses lèvres… hein… ça donne des idées non ?

Le blondinet appuya ses dires par un clin d'œil. Pourquoi Kakashi pensa-t-il que les idées en question n'avaient rien à voir avec une séance de roulage de pelle et tout à voir avec une fellation. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore un peu plus, peut-être était-ce lui le pervers finalement ?

- Allez, vous pouvez bien me l'avouer, insista son élève en lui donnant un petit coup de coude de connivence

- Mais pourquoi diable veux-tu me faire dire ça, Naruto ?

- Mais je ne veux pas absolument vous le faire dire, c'est juste que je pense qu'on ne peut pas se contenter de dire qu'ils sont beaux. Parce qu'en fait, c'est plus que ça. Je trouve que ça revient à couper une partie de ce qu'ils sont.

Le juunin cligna des yeux. Vraiment, il ne voyait pas, ne comprenait pas à quoi tout cela rimait. Pour autant, il sentait qu'abonder dans le sens de Naruto ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il regarda les photos que le jeune homme lui présentait, plus pour se donner le temps de réfléchir plutôt que pour réellement les étudier. Encore qu'il ne pouvait complètement s'empêcher de laisser son œil courir un instant sur les deux visages si semblables et si, oui, difficile de prétendre le contraire, beaux. Mais il n'irait pas plus loin. Il se concentra plutôt sur ce que pouvait penser Naruto. Il pouvait jouer les innocents, Kakashi était persuadé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, seulement, il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il n'arrivait à aucune conclusion. Il fixa les yeux bleus de son élève.

- Alors ?

- Non, Naruto, je ne les trouve pas… quel terme as-tu employé déjà ?

- Sexy.

- Alors, non, je ne trouve pas. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras.

- Mais…

Et il s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le put. La fuite était parfois la meilleure des tactiques.

Quinze jours plus tard, Kakashi rentrait chez lui. Là encore, impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait fait, il se souvenait de s'être éclipsé lors de la dernière visite de Naruto mais ensuite… le voilà devant sa porte. Il était fatigué et savait que cela venait de deux semaines de mission d'infiltration ayant été exténuantes et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir. Même la douche ne lui paraissait plus une priorité. Il poussa la porte et faillit marcher sur un rouleau. Il l'attrapa, se demandant bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il l'aurait bien laissé de côté mais après tout cela pouvait être important. Il posa son sac, s'assit sur son lit et le décacheta.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le rouleau était en fait une série de clichés, tous représentant Sasuke ou Itachi ou Sasuke et Itachi. Alors bien sûr, plus que les modèles là encore, les photos en elles-mêmes avaient de quoi surprendre. Sur la première, Sasuke était vêtu d'une simple serviette, il semblait sortir d'une salle de bain car une imposante buée se répandait de la pièce derrière lui. La lumière se réfractait sur les millions de mini-gouttelettes qui la constituaient et donnaient à la photo un côté presque surréaliste.

Sur la suivante, la serviette avait été détachée, le jeune homme s'essuyait et l'éponge cachait et dévoilait en même temps le corps d'albâtre mais une fesse rebondie était clairement visible et Kakashi se demanda pourquoi son œil s'attardait particulièrement là. Sur la suivante, Sasuke et Itachi étaient assis sur un canapé, chacun de leur côté les jambes étendues et entremêlées.

Les suivantes devenaient une chouille moins érotiques et beaucoup plus sexuées. Ainsi, celle où Sasuke enrubanné d'un lien de cuir rouge dont l'extrémité finissait dans la main d'un Itachi plus ou moins déshabillé avait de quoi… troubler. Sans doute tout autant que celle où le cadet était nu dans les bras de son frère, les mains de ce dernier cachant les parties les plus intimes du plus jeune.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé presque à la fin du rouleau, alors qu'il trouvait qu'il commençait à faire particulièrement chaud dans cet appartement qu'il se demanda comment ces photos avaient pu être prises et que la vague idée d'être le prisonnier d'un genjutsu effleura son esprit. Pour autant, qui perdrait son temps à le prendre lui dans une telle technique si c'était pour lui montrer des photos érotiques des deux derniers descendants du clan Uchiha ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les quelques lignes qu'il trouva à la toute fin du rouleau.

« Kakashi-sensei, votre réaction la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus m'a surpris. Je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à reconnaître que Sasuke et Itachi sont sexys. Cependant, j'avoue que les photos que je vous ai apportées n'étaient peut-être pas les plus explicites. J'espère donc que celles-ci pourront vous convaincre que OUI, ils sont incroyablement sexys, excitants et désirables. Vous n'allez pas me prétendre le contraire, non ? signé Naruto ».

Il grogna, replia le rouleau, le posa dans un coin et s'effondra sur son lit, obligé de se mettre sur le dos car un problème non désirable l'empêchait de s'allonger sur le ventre. Quant à Naruto, il se pencherait peut-être ou peut-être pas sur la question le lendemain matin.

Il n'eut cependant guère le choix puisqu'à peine sorti de chez lui, la tornade blonde qui lui servait d'élève se jeta sur lui.

- Alors, sensei, ces photos, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

- Que tu es un pervers et que j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait pour les prendre.

- Qui ?

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke et Itachi ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous savez, ils ne sont pas particulièrement farouches. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont faciles loin de là, je pense être un des seuls ayant eu la chance d'avoir du sexe avec eux, mais si vous leur plaisez, franchement ils ne sont pas contrariants.

- Non, pitié Naruto, ce n'est pas ça que je demandais.

- Ah ? D'accord, alors, hein, sexy non ?

- Non ! Naruto, non ! Et arrête avec ça !

Le jeune homme n'eut absolument pas l'air troublé par la brusque sortie de son maître, bien au contraire.

- Je me disais bien que vous n'alliez pas être aussi facile à faire craquer. C'est pourquoi…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et siffla.

Aussitôt, apparurent à la grande surprise de Kakashi, Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha en chair et en os, là, devant lui, dans l'enceinte de Konoha, avec un Naruto tout sourire à leurs côtés. Celui-ci passa derrière Sasuke.

- Je me suis dis, qu'il faudrait que vous les voyiez en vrai pour pleinement vous rendre compte.

Tout en disant cela, il laissa ses mains passer par l'ouverture du vêtement du jeune brun et dénuda le torse de ce dernier.

- Là, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que ce n'est pas sexy, non ?

Tout en posant sa question, ses mains se baladaient sur le torse de Sasuke, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois sur ses tétons. L'Uchiha ne semblait, à la surprise de Kakashi, absolument pas gêné et s'appuyait maintenant contre Naruto en le regardant lui d'un air alangui plus que troublant.

- Sa… Sasuke, es-tu sûr que ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un léger gémissement de plaisir.

- Faites-moi confiance, sensei, il va très bien, répondit à sa place Naruto.

Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque du brun avant de l'abandonner.

- Maintenant, reprit le blond avec un air pervers et malicieux que Kakashi ne lui avait jamais vu et qui ne lui disait rien de bon, je pense que vous n'arrivez pas à voir Sasuke autrement que comme votre élève. Je comprends que ça vous trouble, alors…

Il venait de passer devant Itachi.

- … je pense que celui-ci sera plus à votre goût.

Et tandis qu'il parlait, il commença à faire sauter les attaches du manteau de l'aîné des Uchiha. Kakashi eut la vague pensée de se demander pourquoi il restait là, les yeux fixés sur les doigts de Naruto et ce qu'ils dévoilaient au fur et à mesure.

Le manteau noir à nuages rouges tomba au sol, bientôt suivi par le tee-shirt à résille. L'œil du juunin s'égara un instant sur cette étendue de peau lisse et soyeuse et il ne parvint pas à le cacher. Lorsqu'il fixa Naruto, celui-ci arborait un sourire de pure satisfaction.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, sensei, Itachi vous plait, hein ?

- Mais… mais …

- Vous allez bien devoir l'avouer. Je vais vous montrer.

- Montrer ? Montrer quoi ?

Naruto fit pivoter Itachi afin que le juunin ait une vue sur leurs profils, puis se tendant légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds, il laissa sa langue naviguer langoureusement sur les lèvres du nukenin.

Kakashi déglutit bruyamment, l'œil rivé sur la langue rose d'Itachi qui venait se mêler à celle de Naruto. Il suivit le parcours des mains halées qui descendirent du torse glabre vers une entrejambe qu'il devinait déjà tendue. Bientôt une autre paire de mains fit son apparition sur le torse du nukenin, Sasuke venait de se coller à Naruto et caressait son frère, le faisant gémir bruyamment de plaisir.

Il devait partir, il le savait, c'était évident, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arracher du spectacle et quand Naruto lâcha enfin les lèvres d'Itachi et qu'un mince filet de salive relia encore leurs bouches, il ne put retenir un petit grognement.

Ce dernier attira sur lui trois regards gourmands qui semblaient l'inviter à la débauche.

Il parvint à s'enfuir, il ne sut pas comment.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il sembla à Kakashi qu'il ne pouvait pas faire deux pas dans et en dehors de Konoha sans apercevoir une tête blonde entourée de deux autres brunes. Il lui suffisait de tourner la tête un instant pour apercevoir au coin là-bas, une épaule blanche dénudée, un Uchiha avec une pose lascive appuyé contre le chambranle d'une porte. Il avait même l'impression de les voir lorsque ce n'était pas eux et Sai avait plusieurs fois fait les frais de la mauvaise humeur du juunin qui s'en prit à lui pour cette tenue de combat. Ce ventre plat et blanc, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'associer à celui des deux Uchiha et cela devenait franchement dérangeant. Les bouffées de chaleur, les érections à répétition qui ne se calmaient que pour mieux renaître à la vie à la vue d'un Itachi offert dans les bras gourmands de Naruto l'épuisait un peu plus chaque jour. Il allait devenir fou. Le pire était peut-être leur parfum, loin d'être désagréable, il l'excitait particulièrement et avec son odorat surentraîné, il avait l'impression de le sentir en permanence.

Pourtant, il se refusait à craquer. Il tiendrait bon.

Du moins, était-ce ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce jour. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas subi le harcèlement multi-quotidien de Naruto. Oh, il se doutait bien que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'il avait peu de chances que cela s'arrête. Il avait bien tenté d'alerter les autorités de Konoha, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'y aller, il en avait toujours été empêché par x ou y raisons. Etrange d'ailleurs.

Bref, il n'était que trop heureux de rentrer chez lui, d'où il ne comptait plus sortir pour le reste de la journée.

Il tourna la clef dans sa porte, la poussa, rentra et la referma en soupirant, soupir qui s'approfondit devant la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Il ferma les yeux et maudit son ancien maître d'avoir fait un fils aussi têtu que ça.

Son œil noir s'ouvrit et il contempla le spectacle qu'on lui offrait. Sur son lit, allongés le plus naturellement du monde, se trouvaient Sasuke et Itachi, nus comme au premier jour de leur vie. Lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils avaient pleinement capté son attention, ils se levèrent. Le regard du juunin se balada de l'un à l'autre, incapable de ne pas aller regarder la totalité de ces deux corps qui l'avaient plus qu'échauffé depuis presque quinze jours.

- Naruto, dit-il.

- Oui, lui répondit une voix dans la cuisine.

- Viens ici, maintenant !

Le blondinet fit son apparition tout sourire.

- Je peux savoir à quoi ça rime ?

- Ça, comme vous le dîtes, c'est un petit cadeau. Ne me dites pas que vous n'appréciez pas la vue.

Kakashi se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce harcèlement, son corps lui-même avait décidé de le trahir. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à résister ? Après tout, quoi que veuille Naruto, il finirait bien par le savoir, non ?

- Naruto…

- Oh, allez, là, vous êtes obligé de reconnaître que…

Tandis qu'il disait cela, les deux Uchiha, non les deux putains de bombes Uchihesque, beaux à vous en faire damner un saint, sexys à vous en faire virer votre cuti s'approchèrent de lui, l'odeur suave d'Itachi vint chatouiller ses narines. C'en fut trop pour lui, il craqua et explosa.

- Oui, oui, ils sont sexys et désirables et excitants, oui Naruto ! Oui !

- Ah, je savais bien que vous alliez craquer, se réjouit le blond.

- Prouvez-le Kakashi-sensei, lui lança Sasuke.

- Oui, prouvez-le, renchérit Itachi, sa voix grave et basse venant s'enrouler autour du juunin.

Si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient… il baissa son masque, attrapa Itachi par la nuque et sans lui laisser l'occasion de réagir plus, l'embrassa goulûment, forçant le passage de ses lèvres pour plonger dans sa bouche. Passant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, il le poussa jusqu'à son lit, l'allongeant sous son corps.

Pas farouche, le Itachi écarta les jambes pour le laisser y prendre sa place tandis que ses mains partaient se balader directement sur le postérieur du juunin qui commença à frotter langoureusement son entrejambe tendue sur celle de l'aîné des Uchiha qui en gémit de plaisir.

Le baiser, la friction, tout était délicieux pour le propriétaire des lieux et il se perdait dans les sensations qui le parcouraient, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas entendre le :

- Tu vois, Sasuke, je t'avais bien dit que j'arriverais à lui faire baisser son masque, alors ce soir, c'est moi le seme !

- Pourquoi attendre ce soir ?

Il entendit un gloussement qu'il attribua à Naruto et alors que le poids de deux corps enfonçait le matelas à côté de lui, un brun excité se rappela à lui, lui susurrant son prénom à l'oreille et donnant un brusque coup de reins qui le fit gémir.

Kakashi se réveilla un peu plus tard alors que dans son rêve, il faisait joyeusement crier de plaisir l'aîné des Uchiha, cris qui trouvaient leurs résonances dans ceux de son cadet à côté d'eux. Loin de le traumatiser, son rêve l'amusa beaucoup. Il n'était pas du genre à s'en faire pour les délires oniriques de son esprit ou même à en chercher la signification.

Ce fut donc avec un petit sourire bien caché derrière son masque qu'il aborda sa journée. Et lorsqu'un peu plus tard, il entendit Naruto s'encourager une fois de plus à s'entraîner pour pouvoir ramener Sasuke, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où allaient les motivations du jeune homme.

* * *

**Voilà, on ne peut pas dire que je l'ai traumatisé celui-ci ! Et en plus, je ne pense pas que nos chers Uchiha pourraient réellement se plaindre. Quant à la prochaine victime, vous devriez, je n'en doute pas, l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.**

**Prochaine victime : Uzumaki Naruto.**

… **il l'a bien cherché, non ?**


	4. Victime 4: Uzumaki Naruto

**Allez, il a tanné Kakashi dans le chapitre précédent, c'est donc à son tour de subir ses fantasmes inavoués (ou presque !). Et puis aussi, ma façon de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! **

**Attention : présence de Uchihacest dans ce chapitre.**

**Et toujours Tamaki à la correction.**

**

* * *

**

**VICTIME 4: Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto se frottait les mains alors qu'il arpentait les rues de Konoha. Il se lécha les babines en visualisant l'énorme bol de ramen qu'il allait s'offrir. Après plus de deux semaines de missions, il avait l'impression d'avoir subi une véritable cure de désintoxication. Quelle idée aussi de l'envoyer dans des pays où il n'y avait pas le moindre restaurant de ramen ? D'un autre côté, ceux de l'Ichiraku étaient tellement bons qu'il lui arrivait de ne plus réussir à se satisfaire de ceux qu'il pouvait trouver dans d'autres établissements.

Enfin, peu importait pour le moment car là, c'était bien les délicieuses nouilles de Teuchi qu'il allait s'offrir. Il parcourut les rues ensoleillées, évita un ballon que des enfants se lançaient et fit un petit signe à Anashi, un ninja de sa connaissance qui venait de sauter d'un toit à l'autre en direction du palais de l'Hokage. Il inspira un grand bol d'air frais, il se sentait bien.

Arrivé dans la rue qui menait à l'Ichiraku, il fut surpris de constater, face à lui, qu'une longue file de jeunes femmes, kunoichi y compris, s'étirait jusqu'au restaurant. La surprise ne dura qu'un temps, rapidement remplacée par la déprime. Il pensa tout de suite qu'Ayame avait de nouveau convaincu son père de ne faire que des nouilles spécial régime. Si c'était le cas, de une, il n'était pas prêt de parvenir à être servi et de deux, même lorsque ce serait le cas, son plat n'aurait rien des succulents ramen sur lesquels il bavait depuis deux semaines. Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il avançait, s'apprêtant quand même à remonter la file de personnes.

- Hey Naruto, l'interpella Teuchi comme le jeune homme passait devant le restaurant.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et attendit de voir l'homme sortir.

- Bonjour, fit-il.

- Tu venais prendre un bol de miso.

- Oui, mais visiblement, ça ne va pas être pour tout de suite.

- Mais si, mais si, répondit le vieil homme en passant son bras autour des épaules du ninja. Notre meilleur client et sauveur de Konoha ne va pas faire toute cette queue.

Et c'est ainsi, que le jeune homme gagna son ticket pour le tabouret central du restaurant. Oh, il y eut bien deux trois plaintes, mais le propriétaire des lieux eut tôt fait de les faire taire. Après tout, c'était lui qui décidait, non mais.

Naruto ne put donc cacher son sourire alors qu'il posait son postérieur sur le siège. Néanmoins, il restait une question qu'il fallait poser, absolument poser.

- Heu… Teuchi-san, ce monde…

- Et voilà, un bol de ramen, tes préférés, lui répondit le vieil homme sans vraiment prêter attention à l'interpellation du jeune homme.

L'énorme récipient encore fumant fût déposé devant ce dernier. Il observa le plat, il ressemblait à ses ramen habituels, rien à voir avec la fameuse recette régime de Ayame. Bien, il n'avait qu'à goûter pour en avoir le cœur net. Il sépara ses deux baguettes, lança un sonore « Bon appétit » et attrapa des nouilles avant de les engouffrer et d'aspirer avec un bruit de succion.

Il mâcha rapidement, déglutit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il prit un court instant pour laisser pleinement son cerveau faire son travail :

- Goût : succulent.

- Texture : ferme à souhait.

- Bouillon : parfait.

- Conclusion : ramen miso de l'Ichiraku

- Action : engloutissement du bol.

Aussitôt, ses mâchoires se mirent en action, ses joues aspirèrent à tout va et le bol eut vite fait d'être vide. Un deuxième récipient, tout aussi fumant que le précédent, fut déposé devant lui. Il sourit à Ayame et replongea son nez dans son bouillon sans faire plus attention à ce qu'il se passait dans l'établissement. Celui-ci connaissait un turn-over conséquent, les tabourets à peine étaient-ils laissés qu'une nouvelle paire de fesses venait s'y poser. La chaleur derrière le comptoir était à son maximum et les deux tenanciers ne chômaient pas ni n'économisaient leurs efforts. Les joues rouges et légèrement dégoulinantes de sueur, ils posaient plats sur plats, débarrassant, nettoyant, enchaînant une chorégraphie parfaite. Tout ceci, Naruto s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il releva le museau au bout de son cinquième bol. Il regarda ses voisins, deux ninjas et deux jeunes femmes. Chacun avait devant lui un bol de ramen, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

Il haussa les épaules et s'essuya les babines.

- Teuchi-san ? Un autre bol s'il vous plait, lança-t-il.

- Une minute Naruto-kun, j'ai autre chose à vous proposer, lui répondit le vieil homme.

- Ah bon ?

Dans l'esprit du jinchuuriki, un monde merveilleux de ramen prit place. Il imaginait déjà une nouvelle spécialité encore plus succulente que tout ce que le chef avait réussi à mettre sur pied et son ventre grogna en signe d'impatience. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille étoiles tandis qu'il observait le restaurateur aller et venir derrière son comptoir.

Cependant lorsqu'il vit ce qu'on déposa devant lui, ses yeux s'éteignirent aussi sec, plus d'étoiles, que dalle. Il observa le gâteau qui trônait dans son assiette. Celui-ci avait plusieurs étages, une sorte de génoise marron, par-dessus une sorte de crème très épaisse dans laquelle étaient posés des fruits sur lesquels une nouvelle couche qu'il ne sut pas analyser était posée et encore par-dessus une croûte de sucre. Pour finir, il y avait de nouveau des touches de crème en décoration. Enfin, bref, ça n'avait rien, mais rien à voir avec des ramen.

- Heu… Teuchi-san ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda-t-il en indiquant le gâteau d'un doigt hésitant.

- C'est notre nouvelle spécialité, celle qui nous attire tout ce monde.

- Ah…

Oui, ça prenait un sens, il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelque chose pour justifier la quantité de monde qui faisait la queue devant le restaurant. Car certes, les ramen étaient délicieux mais ils n'avaient jamais à ce point fait déplacer les foules.

- Goûtez Naruto-kun, vous allez a-do-ré ! l'encouragea Ayame.

Oui, bon, ben, à dire vrai, ça avait l'air bon, et lui les sucreries il avait toujours aimé ça. Il trempa son doigt dans les zigouigouis de crème sur le dessus de la pâtisserie et le porta à sa bouche.

- Hummmmmmm.

Le gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il utilisa alors la cuillère qui avait été mise à sa disposition et prit un gros morceau du gâteau. Il sentit la couche de sucre croquer sous ses dents alors que la crème fondait littéralement dans sa bouche, la fraîcheur du fruit et sa texture vinrent ensuite s'ajouter à l'ensemble et Naruto crut mourir de plaisir. Il se précipita sur le reste du dessert, comme un assoiffé sur sa première gorgée d'eau. Il n'en laissa pas une miette, pas la moindre trace, son assiette était plus propre que si elle venait d'être lavée.

- J'en reprendrais bien un, demanda-t-il.

- Le même ou un autre ?

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres, s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour voir au-delà du comptoir.

Et oh merveille que vit-il alors ? Quatre énormes gâteaux, dont pour certains de nombreuses parts avaient déjà été coupées et données aux clients, trônaient sur un des plans de travail. Il fut tout de suite attiré par celui au chocolat.

- Alors, lequel ? demanda Ayame un grand sourire sur les lèvres devant la bouille de leur client fétiche.

- Heu… Heu…

- Celui au chocolat peut-être ? Il y a quatre sortes de chocolat dedans : blanc, au lait, noir et noir extrême, par ailleurs, leur cuisson à chacun est différente ainsi leur texture est différente, c'est un véritable…

- D'accord, la coupa Naruto en tendant son assiette.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, coupa une généreuse tranche, bien plus grosse que les parts réglementaires, mais enfin, c'était Naruto, et le servit.

C'était divin, encore meilleur que le précédent et franchement, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Chaque chocolat avait une texture différente, le noir amer était coulant, le blanc était croquant, celui au lait se mélangeait à la pâte du gâteau et l'autre noir en rehaussait le goût tout en étant plus fondant. Naruto se refreina cette fois-ci, un plat comme celui-là, ça se dégustait, ce n'était pas possible de l'enfourner à la va-vite. Aussi prit-il un temps infini pour savourer chaque bouchée, la laissant fondre sur sa langue, glisser doucement dans sa bouche, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Il s'écoula donc de très longues minutes avant que Naruto ne parvienne à la fin de sa part. Autour de lui, il avait vu ses voisins changer une ou deux fois. Il faut croire que pour une fois, il était le plus lent à manger. Finalement, il ne resta à nouveau plus une miette.

- Alors ? lui demande Teuchi.

- C'était délicieux, c'était incroyable, c'était…

- Et bien, et bien, je vais être jaloux, jamais mes ramen ne t'ont autant enthousiasmé.

- Oui, mais on reconnaît votre talent dans ces gâteaux.

- Ah, mais je n'en suis pas l'auteur.

- Ah, ah bon, répondit Naruto un peu gêné.

- Et non.

- Mais alors qui ? Ayame ? proposa-t-il en regardant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci fit non de la tête avant que son père ne reprenne.

- C'est un secret.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ah bon ?

- Hum.

Teuchi se pencha alors vers lui, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

- Mais puisque tu es notre meilleur client, je peux faire une exception pour toi. Est-ce que tu voudrais rencontrer l'auteur de ces petites merveilles ?

Le blondinet hocha la tête, après tout il était curieux et puis une personne capable de faire de tels gâteaux méritait de recevoir ses félicitations.

- Alors, viens.

Naruto se leva, contourna le comptoir et passa de l'autre côté. Ce n'était que la seconde fois que cela lui arrivait. Il suivit le vieil homme par la porte qui menait aux cuisines, se souvenant parfaitement de la petite pièce. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé. Les marmites bouillonnaient sur les feux, à côté d'elles, des légumes étaient découpés en petits dés et sur une autre paillasse les nouilles étaient déposées en rang, prêtes à être plongées dans l'eau brûlante. La bonne odeur des ramen imprégnait l'atmosphère et même s'il n'avait plus faim, Naruto ne pouvait que l'apprécier.

Cependant, nulle part dans la minuscule cuisine ne vit-il de traces des ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de desserts. Par ailleurs, le seul commis présent était occupé à pétrir la pâte des futures nouilles. Il observa la pièce, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Par ici, lui dit Teuchi en indiquant une porte.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué cette ouverture la fois précédente. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Et surtout, sur quoi donnait-elle ? Le vieux Teuchi l'avait déjà passée et il entendit sa voix un peu étouffée lui demander de le rejoindre.

Une arrière-cuisine sans aucun doute, pensa le blond en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant à sa grande surprise, la pièce sur laquelle il déboula, n'avait rien à voir avec ça. En fait, ce n'en était même pas une, mais plutôt un couloir. Le sol était recouvert du même carrelage que la cuisine et les murs étaient blanc uni.

- Teuchi-san, appela-t-il ne voyant pas l'homme.

- Par ici.

Il haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans le passage. Il eut tôt fait de rejoindre le restaurateur qui l'attendait une torche à la main dans une partie un peu plus large.

- Prends en une aussi.

Naruto s'exécuta, surpris de constater que le couloir se prolongeait. Il essaya de visualiser le bâtiment de l'extérieur et celui-ci paraissait ne pas pouvoir abriter un passage aussi long. Plus surprenant encore, ce dernier continuait mais les murs étaient en pierre et le sol également, encore qu'une couche de terre semblait avoir été jetée dessus.

- On va où ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'acc... d'accord.

L'homme ne perdit pas plus de temps et poursuivit son chemin. Naruto, n'ayant guère le choix, prit une torche, l'alluma avec celle qui était fixée au mur et suivit le restaurateur, une mine d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Très sérieusement, il ne parvenait pas à savoir où ils allaient et ses interrogations ne firent que s'amplifier lorsque le sol commença à aborder une légère pente. Non, mais où se dirigeaient-ils ?

- Heu… Teuchi-san ?

- Oui ?

- Où allons-nous ?

- Oh, dans la cuisine secondaire.

- Depuis quand en avez-vous une ?

- Depuis toujours voyons, répondit le restaurateur d'un air surpris.

Un sourcil blond se haussa. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, d'étrange dans tout ça. Et son instinct commençait à se réveiller tandis que ses pas continuaient de l'enfoncer un peu plus sous terre et dans le couloir.

- Bien ! C'est là que je vous laisse continuer seul.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que je retourne en cuisine pour aider, vous avez vu le monde ?

- Mais, mais…

Naruto regarda autour de lui, le couloir était noir, des toiles d'araignée pendaient de-ci de-là et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être tout seul là-dedans.

- Heu…

- Vous continuez tout droit, pendant encore une centaine de mètres et vous arriverez dans la cuisine secondaire. A plus tard.

Et hop, il disparut en courant. Naruto se retrouva comme un idiot, planté là avec sa torche. Bon, ben, il était ninja, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Un sale petit courant d'air vint lui caresser le cou juste à ce moment-là et il en frissonna. Ok, ok, allez, il avait affronté bien pire qu'un couloir sombre, froid, un peu humide aussi, non ? Et dans lequel le vent, oui, oui, le vent et rien d'autre, faisait comme des voix.

Oui, le vent, le vent, c'était le vent.

Voilà, voilà, voilà.

Il continua à avancer, grand dieu, mais ce couloir n'allait-il jamais finir ? Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, bientôt il allait finir de l'autre côté de Konoha et à cent pieds sous terre. Non, mais franchement, c'était quand même pas pratique du tout d'aller coller une seconde cuisine aussi loin ? Parce que les gâteaux, ils avaient sérieusement le temps de fondre… encore que vu comme il faisait frisquet là-dedans, il y avait peu de risques mais quand même. Et puis, franchement, ce n'était pas bien, bien sain de transporter de la nourriture dans un endroit pareil ? Sérieusement, regarde-moi la poussière qui se soulève à chaque pas ? et puis les murs sont pas tellement mieux ? pensa-t-il. Et puis, en plus de ça… Le sol était inégal, il y avait des cailloux, des creux, des bosses, ils avaient intérêt à être sacrément habiles pour ne pas se ramasser la tête la première dans la crème.

N'empêche qu'il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait et il était tenté de revenir en arrière, mais il serait passé pour quoi ? Et puis, si des pâtissiers empruntaient ce passage plusieurs fois par jour, sacrebleu, un ninja le pouvait encore plus. Pourtant, alors qu'une certaine humidité commençait à se faire sentir, que des ploc-ploc de gouttes d'eau résonnaient dans le tunnel de plus en plus étroit, il ne faisait pas trop le malin. Inconsciemment, il remua le poignet pour faire tomber dans sa main, le kunai qu'il gardait dans la manche de sa veste. Il était bien content de porter sa tenue habituelle et pas un simple tee-shirt. Son épaule droite effleura la paroi du mur sur laquelle de l'eau ruisselait carrément. Elle avait une odeur épouvantable, comme si les égouts de la ville fuyaient là. Franchement, c'était du délire complet là. Personne ne pouvait décemment laisser de la nourriture passer dans un chemin pareil ? Et c'était Naruto Uzumaki, loin d'être le roi de la propreté, qui vous le disait ! Quelque chose clochait, il avait dû se tromper quelque part, prendre la mauvaise direction. Teuchi avait parlé de cent mètres environ, et il avait déjà bien dû marcher un demi-kilomètre, c'était quoi ce délire ?

Cependant, il continua droit devant, se rassurant sur le fait que les grincements qu'il entendait étaient juste… heu… juste des grincements quoi ! Pourtant, quand il entendit un crac et qu'il regarda ce qu'il venait d'écraser, il se mit à piquer un sprint. Un crâne, un crâne humain, c'était quoi ce bordel, c'était quoi ? Il essaya de ne pas regarder autour de lui, de ne pas voir les autres ossements sur lesquels il courait mais ses réflexes de ninja avaient la peau dure. Il finit par concentrer du chakra dans ses pieds et bondir sur le mur, préférant cent fois s'éclabousser de cette eau croupie et répugnante.

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il aperçut une lumière vive au fond du couloir. Il accéléra et déboula dans une pièce lumineuse, ses chaussures crissant sur le carrelage immaculé alors qu'il y freinait. Il regarda à droite, à gauche. Tout était blanc et propre, le sol, les murs, les plans de travail qu'il voyait devant lui. La pièce devait faire peut-être dix mètres carrés. Au centre, se trouvait un immense plan de travail, au milieu duquel une crédence métallique avait été fixée. Elle le coupait ainsi en deux sur toute la longueur. Dessus, étaient affichés des papiers : commandes et recettes. Au fond à droite, Naruto aperçut un évier en aluminium rutilant, tout comme les quatre fours qui tournaient et dont s'échappaient des odeurs alléchantes. Deux énormes frigos se trouvaient à sa gauche, ainsi qu'une porte qui, vu sa tête, devait donner sur une chambre froide. Les plans de travail étaient nickels malgré les ustensiles dont on voyait qu'ils venaient de servir. La radio jouait dans la pièce et par-dessus, il entendait d'ailleurs le son caractéristique du fouet que l'on bat dans un saladier. Il apercevait le sommet du crâne du pâtissier par-dessus la crédence métallique. Il devait porter un fichu blanc, ou quelque chose comme ça, car on discernait à peine ses cheveux noirs.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Heu… humm, fit-il en avançant dans la cuisine pour contourner le plan de travail.

Comme il passait de l'autre côté, le pâtissier venait de se rendre aux éviers et il le vit de dos. Ce dernier avait un physique quasi équivalent au sien, que ce soit au niveau de sa taille ou de sa carrure. Il portait un pantalon noir sur lequel était noué un grand tablier blanc et comme Naruto l'avait supposé, ses cheveux étaient en partie cachés par un fichu qu'il avait mis sur sa tête.

- Heu… bonjour, lança Naruto. C'est Teuchi-san qui m'envoie.

Le jeune homme posa le fouet qu'il venait de nettoyer et se retourna. Le souffle de Naruto se coupa. Il cligna des yeux, les frotta, se secoua la tête pour se réveiller car ce devait être un rêve, non ?

- Co… comment… Sasuke.

- Bonjour Naruto, ronronna l'Uchiha en s'avançant vers lui.

Le jinchuuriki n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Sasuke était là devant lui ? La personne après laquelle il courait depuis plus de trois ans se trouvait là, face à lui, avançant d'une démarche lente, assurée et, il déglutit, provocante jusqu'à lui. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi de la pâtisserie ?

- Je savais bien que tu finirais par venir jusqu'à moi, murmura le brun en caressant la joue de Naruto.

- Sa… Sasuke.

- Huhum ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il se tut lorsque le brun vint le coller, passant son bras autour de ses épaules comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus au repère d'Orochimaru. Comme cette fois-là, il approcha sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille et sa voix grave s'éleva jusqu'à lui. Allait-il encore lui dire qu'il voulait le tuer ? Allait-il sortir une arme de sous son tablier ?

- Tu as aimé mes gâteaux ?

- Ne ?

- Mes gâteaux, tu les as aimés ?

- Heu… oui.

- J'en étais sûr. Je savais que ça te plairait.

Il s'éloigna.

- Tiens, goûte ça, c'est une nouvelle crème.

Si les yeux de Naruto pouvaient lui sortir de la tête et bien ça aurait été fait au moment même où Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke lui tendit son doigt plein de crème, l'incitant à le lécher. Tellement ébahi par la situation, il resta bouche bée. L'autre ne chercha pas plus et enfourna son index, déposant son œuvre sur la langue humide, avant de le laisser glisser sur une lèvre rebondie.

Naruto sentit la crème fondre à la chaleur de sa bouche et couler au fond de sa gorge.

- Huuuummmmmmmmmm.

Le gémissement s'échappa bien malgré lui. Mais c'était encore meilleur que celle des gâteaux. Oh purée. C'était le paradis des papilles, la perfection même. Aussi quand Sasuke lui présenta de nouveau son doigt, se jeta-t-il dessus avec frénésie, tétant le membre, le léchant pour ne pas en laisser une miette. Il en ferma les yeux de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Sasuke arborait un sourire que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vu et qui lui fit passer les joues du rose au rouge pivoine teinté d'une chouille de tomate ou peut-être de piment.

Son esprit parvint à passer les limbes de son plaisir pour en revenir au sujet principal. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke foutait là, dans la cuisine secondaire, perdue dieu seul sait où, de l'Ichiraku ?

- Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu… Sasuke ?

Pourquoi était-il en train de défaire son tablier ?

- Tu sais ce qui serait encore meilleur ?

Et son pantalon ?

- Une petite idée ?

- Hein ?

Ok, ok, là, quelque chose clochait encore plus que…

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je sais que tu peux être très idiot quand tu le veux, mais j'avais dans l'idée que c'était plutôt clair, répondit le jeune homme maintenant complètement nu, allongé sur le plan de travail et recouvrant son torse de crème.

- Mais… heu… Sa…

Bien malgré lui, ses yeux avaient déjà détaillé toute l'anatomie du jeune homme et par toute l'anatomie, cela entendait aussi son entrejambe. Sasuke était sans conteste un très bel homme et son physique n'avait rien à envier à… à… En fait, Naruto n'en savait rien. C'était juste que son ancien rival était beau. Son corps avait la musculature souple et harmonieuse des ninjas, sa peau était d'une blancheur incroyable qui ne faisait que faire ressortir, un peu plus, la zone de poils noirs au centre de laquelle un sexe légèrement plus foncé que le reste de son épiderme se dressait.

- Alors, tu viens goûter ? lui demanda son ancien rival en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière aguicheuse.

- Quoi ?

- En tout cas, si tu n'y vas pas, moi je ne déclinerai pas l'invitation.

Le jinchuuriki se retourna en entendant cette phrase.

Crash du cerveau de Naruto dans… 3… 2… 1… Break-down. …

Devant ses yeux, là face à lui, avançant d'un pas nonchalant mais assuré, le dépassant sans un autre regard pour s'approcher du plan de travail, était nul autre qu'Itachi Uchiha. Le jinchuuriki tituba jusqu'au mur à sa droite et s'affaissa contre lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas le plan de travail face à lui, ni les deux profils si similaires et en même temps différents.

Mais qu'est-ce que l'aîné des Uchiha faisait là ? Et pourquoi les deux frères ne se sautaient pas dessus pour s'entretuer ? Ah non correction, pourquoi les deux frères se sautaient dessus mais pas pour s'entretuer ?

Parce que là, devant lui, Sasuke venait de reculer légèrement sur le plan de travail pour laisser son frère y grimper et marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui. La lueur dans les yeux du plus jeune était emplie de désir. Mais pas celui de vengeance ou de meurtre que Naruto y avait lu lorsque les deux frères s'étaient rencontrés dans le couloir de ce motel. Non, c'était un désir charnel et sexuel. Il ne savait pas comment il était capable de le reconnaître, pour autant, il n'avait aucun doute sur sa nature.

Itachi finit par arriver jusqu'à Sasuke, posant ses mains à plat, de chaque côté du torse de ce dernier, ses hanches entre les jambes écartées de son cadet. Sans plus attendre, il se pencha sur les pectoraux enduits de crème et se mit à lécher. Naruto déglutit. Il faisait chaud dans cette cuisine, non ?

Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière, une main venant se perdre dans les cheveux d'Itachi qui continuait à débarrasser la peau blanche de toute trace de crème. Et grand Dieu, son cadet avait été particulièrement consciencieux lorsqu'il se l'était étalé et Itachi descendait et descendait et descendait et Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, il le…, il le…

- Humm, encore Aniki, gémit Sasuke en guidant un peu plus la bouche de son frère sur sa verge, l'enfonçant autant que ce dernier le lui permit.

Finalement, elle ressortit avec un plop et Itachi se lécha les lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, se plaignit Sasuke.

- Il n'y a plus rien dessus.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement, une expression que Naruto lui connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent vu dirigée vers lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? s'interrogea Itachi.

Il regarda à côté de lui sur le plan de travail où divers récipients avaient fait leur apparition. Pendant ce temps, les yeux noirs de Sasuke se reportèrent sur Naruto. Cependant, il ne fit rien de plus, l'invitant muettement à les rejoindre.

Seulement, Naruto, lui, n'arrivait juste pas à bouger, à comprendre, à… en fait, il n'arrivait à rien. La joie de voir Sasuke avait rapidement été effacée par l'incompréhension face à la situation au départ et là par… l'excitation. Déjà, lorsque son ancien rival s'était mis nu, il avait été gagné par le désir et l'envie. Oui, il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose. Encore que Sasuke nu, allongé sur un plan de travail en train de se recouvrir de crème fouettée, ce n'était pas ce que le commun des mortels pourrait qualifier de pas grand-chose.

Mais à sa grande honte, son excitation avait doublé lorsque Itachi s'était mêlé de la partie. Et là, il sentait son pantalon le serrer. Il avait envie de les rejoindre mais pour autant, il restait bloqué sur place.

Itachi, lui, avait choisi et était en train d'étaler de la sauce chocolat sur le sexe de Sasuke. Il reprit sa fellation sous les gémissements enthousiastes de ce dernier. Finalement, après plusieurs allers et retours, il laissa la verge luisante ressortir de sa bouche. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Naruto et se redressa.

- Alors, Naruto-kun ? Tu te décides à nous rejoindre ?

Et comme pour l'inviter encore un peu plus, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Sasuke se redressa et se jeta sur son torse, sa main qu'il venait de tremper dans le bol de chocolat laissant des traînées brunes sur la peau blanche de son aîné. Ils touchaient, léchaient et pour finir s'embrassèrent, laissant leurs langues jouer en dehors de leurs bouches. Les gémissements résonnaient dans la cuisine et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer l'un de l'autre. C'en fut trop pour Naruto qui s'avança vers eux. Les deux ninjas le remarquèrent dès qu'il amorça son mouvement et lui sourirent l'air visiblement ravi. Le jinchuuriki crut se perdre dans les quatre perles noires qui le mangeaient. Il était comme hypnotisé et il ne prêta aucunement attention au fait que le plan de travail s'enfonça sous ses genoux. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il soit nu et que les deux frères et lui-même, étaient désormais sur un matelas passa complètement inaperçu. Non, tout ça, il n'en avait rien à faire et alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux d'Itachi et qu'il prenait sa bouche, il ne pensait à rien d'autre.

Sasuke se redressa pour se jeter sur le torse caramel de Naruto. Ses mains toujours pleines de chocolat en étalèrent sur l'épiderme du blond. Lorsque Itachi accepta de relâcher sa bouche, la tête de Naruto se fit attraper par Sasuke qui se jeta sur ses lèvres. La langue agile du brun vint chercher la sienne et l'aspirer dans sa propre bouche.

Un gémissement s'échappa du blondinet qui s'amplifia lorsque Itachi lécha son téton tendu. Sasuke laissa sa langue glisser des lèvres, au menton, au cou, pour parvenir au même niveau que son aîné sur le second bouton de chair. La tête de Naruto partit en arrière, une main sur chaque tête brune qui travaillait avec enthousiasme sur son torse, son ventre et finalement son sexe.

Il grogna en sentant les deux langues jouer l'une avec l'autre autour de sa verge. Il se sentit pousser en arrière et se laissa allonger. Seulement être passif de la sorte n'était pas fait pour lui convenir.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci releva la tête.

- Hn ?

- Viens là.

L'Uchiha sourit.

- Tu t'ennuies Naruto ?

Ce dernier grogna avant de parvenir à allonger son ancien coéquipier. Pris dans le jeu, il renversa un peu de caramel tiède sur le ventre de ce dernier et se mit à le lécher consciencieusement, fondant sous la perfection de la sauce. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, Itachi lui présenta une fraise enduite de chantilly qu'il croqua avant qu'elle ne soit présentée à Sasuke. Les caresses reprirent et bientôt, les trois êtres poisseux de sucrerie et de salive se perdirent dans leur étreinte. Les corps s'emmêlaient, le caramel, le chocolat, les autres crèmes et sauces, les fruits maculaient les peaux blanches et celle hâlée qui se touchaient, se caressaient. Les lèvres étaient toujours en contact les unes avec les autres et quand elles n'étaient pas occupées à se dévorer, elles se jetaient sur l'épiderme collant ou les sexes tendus. Ces derniers répandaient sur la peau de minces traînées de liquide séminal qui se mélangeaient à tout le reste. Ils se cherchaient bien un peu aussi, essayant de s'allumer un peu plus les uns les autres. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu nier l'effet que lui faisait la vision des deux autres en train de se donner du plaisir.

Naruto se sentait complètement ailleurs, grisé par ce qu'ils faisaient, par les caresses, les baisers qu'il donnait et recevait. Son excitation allait croissante, son envie augmentait encore et encore et il n'avait de cesse de s'y livrer. Il fut bientôt incapable de dire à qui était ce cou qu'il grignotait, sur qui venait-il de verser un coulis de fruits rouges, qui léchait la traînée de chantilly qui passait entre ses fesses et ces doigts qu'on venait d'engouffrer dans sa bouche, auquel des deux frères appartenaient-ils ? Quant à ces gémissements qui résonnaient, venaient-ils de lui ? De Sasuke ou d'Itachi ? Peut-être des trois en fait. Quant à savoir avec lequel des deux, il allait faire l'amour en premier, visiblement, s'il en jugeait par la position qu'il venait d'adopter, ce serait les deux…

Un bruit dans la rue le réveilla au moment où Itachi allait lui faire manger une fraise qu'il avait, au préalable, trempée dans le sperme qui maculait le torse de Sasuke. Naruto soupira. Des rêves mouillés mettant en scène son ancien rival, ce n'était pas que ça le ravissait mais après plus de trois ans à en faire et des de plus en plus osés, il s'était fait une raison. Seulement, depuis qu'Itachi lui avait fait avaler ce satané corbeau, l'aîné des Uchiha s'invitait un peu trop souvent dans ses nuits. Et, s'il avait essayé de se convaincre autant qu'il le pouvait que Sasuke le hantait parce qu'il voulait le voir revenir et qu'en fait tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance pour son ancien coéquipier, après des nuits comme celle-ci, c'était difficile de se dire qu'il n'était pas homosexuel et pervers apparemment. Passe encore de vouloir s'envoyer un homme mais deux et en même temps… et c'était sans compter qu'il fantasmait visiblement sur une relation incestueuse entre les deux frères. Il grogna, désespéré de ses propres penchants. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait rêvé d'être pris par l'aîné des Uchiha pendant que lui-même allait et venait à l'intérieur de Sasuke. Il se leva, constatant que sa nuit l'avait laissé dans un état d'excitation conséquent. Et la déprime le gagna définitivement lorsque passé sous la douche, ce fut bien sur l'image des deux frères en train de lui faire l'amour qu'il vint dans un petit cri.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Neji se décida enfin, se demandant bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, à demander à Lee pourquoi il était aussi pensif. Pas que cela le dérangeait bien au contraire, mais c'était trop inhabituel pour le fauve junior de Konoha. Il n'eut cependant aucune explication à lui fournir quant au comportement pour le moins étrange de Naruto lorsque Lee lui avait demandé s'il était prêt à s'entraîner encore plus pour ramener Sasuke. Non, pourquoi le jeune homme était passé au rouge pivoine, avait bredouillé des choses incompréhensibles sur Sasuke et son frère avant de s'énerver et de partir en courant vers son terrain d'entraînement habituel ? Non, il n'avait aucune explication…

* * *

**Prochaine victime : Orochimaru.**

**Tremblez braves petits lecteurs Ah, ah, ah….**


	5. Victime 5: Orochimaru

**/ ! \ WARNING/ ! \**

**Hum, bien donc les précédents chapitres ont été plutôt softs, amusants (enfin j'espère) et légers… celui-ci l'est ... heu... moins? Donc, prés****ence de Uchihacest et surtout de SM. Pas le truc que je fais habituellement, mais je voulais m'y essayer et puis quoi les fantasmes d'Orochimaru ne peuvent pas être normaux, soyons réalistes. Je vous rassure quand même, je pense (ou en tout cas, je crois), que ça reste soft malgré tout mais je préférais prévenir.**

* * *

**Victime 5 : Orochimaru.**

Il avait été bien sage. Oh oui, il avait été un bon chien, docile et gentil. Toute la journée, il était resté exactement là où on le lui avait demandé. Oh oui, il n'avait pas bougé, pas d'un millimètre. Non. Et ça avait été dur. Ses maîtres l'avaient laissé au matin dans une position inconfortable. Mais il savait que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Il remua, juste un peu, pas assez pour qu'ils le remarquent. Il l'espérait sinon, il savait qu'il serait encore puni. Seulement, le collier en fer qu'il avait autour du cou commençait à le blesser. La lourde chaîne qui y était attachée tirait sur ce dernier et la chair de son cou intacte au matin, s'était égratignée au cours de la journée et la légère brûlure le lançait. Mais, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, c'était bon. Il essaya de nouveau de les humidifier, il avait soif. Il n'avait pas bu depuis le matin précédent. C'était sa punition.

Il trembla un peu en pensant à la façon dont son maître lui avait parlé à l'oreille quand il lui avait expliqué comment allait se dérouler cette journée. Oh, sa douce voix grave qui détaillait par le menu la manière dont il serait attaché, privé de nourriture et de boisson et le reste… surtout le reste. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être excité par cette partie, ce qui lui avait valu d'être encore plus puni.

Il regarda l'horloge qui avait été placée devant lui.

Bientôt….

Bientôt….

Un frisson d'appréhension le parcourut. Son sexe, dressé depuis presque une heure, se tendit un peu plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Toute la journée, il avait dû lutter contre son excitation. Oh l'horloge n'avait pas été mise là par hasard. Il l'avait su à l'instant même où elle avait été posée. Et plus l'heure approchait, plus il lui devenait difficile de contrôler ses désirs. Et les vibrations qui parcouraient son corps, de plus en plus violentes au fil des minutes, il avait lutté contre elles, usant sa volonté, désireux de satisfaire ses maîtres.

Seulement, tout devenait difficile. Ne pas bander, ne pas bouger, rester bien sage, bien, bien sage. Il expira doucement, essayant de prendre sur lui.

Bientôt, bientôt, ils seraient là, il aurait sa récompense.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, l'odieux petit bruit de la pendule se mêlait aux bourdonnements du vibromasseur. Ils résonnaient dans la pièce, comme son souffle rauque. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Il remua les orteils. Il n'en avait pas le droit mais la douleur qu'il ressentait quand il le faisait, les fourmis qui le parcouraient alors, c'était bon. Oh oui, c'était même délicieux. Ce serait pire quand il aurait le droit de bouger mais ça n'en serait que meilleur encore.

Enfin, il entendit le bruit de la porte. Il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres. Mentalement, il repassa sur la position de chaque membre, chaque cheveu, vite, très vite pour être sûr qu'ils ne trouveraient rien à redire.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux ombres la passèrent, avançant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Un long soupir s'éleva alors qu'un corps s'asseyait sur le lit.

- Fatigué, petit frère ?

- Hn.

Itachi Uchiha s'approcha de son cadet, posant ses mains sur ses épaules couvertes et les massant doucement. Sasuke gémit de plaisir, peut-être un peu de douleur.

- Tu es tendu.

- Hn.

Un petit rire résonna.

- Tu sais dire autre chose ?

Un sourire éclaira les traits du plus jeune. Il s'étira sur le lit.

- J'ai envie de toi, lança-t-il d'un ton alangui.

Itachi s'allongea à son tour, recouvrant en partie le torse de son frère. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et ils s'embrassèrent lentement, doucement. Leurs mains commencèrent à défaire les vêtements, à caresser la peau avec tendresse et délicatesse.

Ne pas bouger. Il ne devait pas bouger. Non, surtout pas. Ils n'ignoraient pas sa présence, peut-être même faisaient-ils exprès de ne pas lui avoir adressé la moindre parole, le moindre regard.

Ça l'excitait. Les voir se toucher, même de manière aussi légère, l'excitait, comme toujours. Il regarda de nouveau la pendule, se demandant pendant combien de temps ils le laisseraient comme cela.

Finalement, Itachi se redressa après avoir goûté le torse de son frère qui se tendait doucement sous lui.

- Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de regarder si notre chien a été un bon toutou aujourd'hui ?

Un violent frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase. Oh oui, ça y est, ça y est, pensa-t-il. Mais, il fallait qu'il se contienne. S'ils voyaient à quel point il était excité, il n'aurait droit à rien.

Sasuke se redressa, un sourire sadique prenant la place de celui plus doux qu'il adressait jusque-là à son frère.

- Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée, Aniki.

Le cadet se leva, ses pieds nus ne faisant presque pas de bruit sur le sol.

Il les voyait s'approcher de lui, pénétrer de plus en plus son champ de vision. Il ne devait pas lever la tête malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait. Il voulait du plus profond de lui les regarder se mouvoir jusqu'à lui, admirer la grâce naturelle de leurs mouvements, la perfection de ces corps superbes qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment le droit de toucher mais qu'il désirait violemment. Mais plus encore, il voulait que ses maîtres soient contents de lui, oh oui.

Ils se tenaient à présent au-dessus de lui, il sentit la lanière d'une cravache passer sous son cou pour relever son visage vers eux. Leurs yeux noirs passèrent au rouge, les virgules du sharingan lui faisant face. Oh, ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils n'ignoraient rien de l'effet qu'avait cette pupille sur lui, à quel point elle l'excitait.

- Attention chien, ne va pas trop t'exciter.

La cravache glissa sur son torse, laissant une légère trace parce qu'elle était maniée sans douceur.

- Alors, Sasuke, qu'en dis-tu ? Est-ce que notre chien a été sage ?

Ce dernier tourna autour de lui avant de venir se replacer contre son frère.

- Il a bougé.

- En effet.

Si peu, il avait si peu bougé. Il avait espéré qu'ils ne le remarquent pas, mais c'était quasi impossible de bluffer leurs sharingans. Il aurait voulu les supplier de le pardonner mais il n'avait pas le droit de parler, simplement celui d'attendre. Il observa la main d'Itachi se tendre vers lui. Il trembla quand elle saisit l'extrémité de la pince accrochée à son téton. Son maître la tourna entre ses doigts, tirant très légèrement sur sa chair meurtrie d'avoir été enserrée toute la journée. Et puis, d'un coup sec, il la retira. Une vive douleur le transperça et un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa.

- Il aime ça notre chien. Avoir mal.

Contre son torse, il sentait un peu de sang s'écouler. L'odeur métallique remontait jusqu'à ses narines aiguisées et l'excitait un peu plus. Il aurait voulu la lécher. Mais avant que cette pensée ne se termine, l'autre pince fut retirée avec la même violence, le laissant pantelant devant ses maîtres amusés.

Sasuke se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu as le droit de te lécher, chien.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, sa langue démesurée eut tôt fait de passer sur son torse pour le nettoyer de toutes traces. La brûlure de sa salive sur ses tétons meurtris lui arracha un gémissement. Honteux, il releva les yeux vers ses maîtres, inquiet d'être puni, mais ces derniers se contentèrent de le regarder de haut. Il tenta sa chance, laissa sa langue poursuivre jusqu'à son sexe désireux. Il avait tellement envie, tellement. Elle s'enroula autour de ce dernier et il commença à se masturber avec.

Un cinglant coup de cravache sur le bras lui rappela qu'il avait outrepassé les ordres.

- Ta, ta, ta, vilain chien. On veut se donner son plaisir tout seul ?

Il remua négativement la tête.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ordonna Itachi.

Il obéit malgré la difficulté de mouvoir ses membres endoloris. Comme il l'avait prévu, les fourmis se répandirent avec violence dans ces derniers et c'était bon. Le cuir de son vêtement grinça comme il se mettait en position, présentant ses fesses découvertes à ses maîtres. Il savait que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils le contournèrent et il frémit de nouveau. Son excitation allait croissante, il aimait être ainsi exposé à leurs regards. La cravache flatta sa croupe, l'incitant à se cambrer un peu plus. Elle descendit entre ses jambes qu'il écarta, ne cachant rien de son intimité ouverte autour du vibromasseur.

Ce dernier fut retiré sans ménagement, mais la douleur était bonne et il geignit.

- Tu entends Sasuke, comme il gémit notre chien. Bon chien.

Il tendit un peu plus ses fesses, heureux que son maître soit content de lui. Il aimait l'entendre le complimenter de la sorte.

- Regarde comme il est ouvert Aniki.

- Oui. Tu sais ce qu'il veut Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Itachi en tendant la badine à son cadet.

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il le mérite ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Cela nécessite une réflexion, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis chien ?

C'était le signal, le signal qu'il avait le droit de parler, de se défendre et de supplier pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- S'il vous plaît maître, j'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais.

- Tu dois encore faire des efforts, chien.

- Oui, maître, je le ferai.

Il sentit contre son corps la cravache naviguer, il frémit. Elle descendit le long de son dos avant de disparaître.

- Supplie chien.

- S'il vous plaît.

La badine claqua sur sa fesse, il se tendit.

- Je te trouve guère obéissant.

- Pitié, dit-il en baissant la tête et en relevant un peu plus les fesses.

Un petit rire sadique retentit alors qu'Itachi s'éloignait, le laissant entre les mains de son frère.

- Alors, alors…

La partie souple de la cravache se balada sur ses fesses, avant de passer dans leur raie. Il se tendit, sachant à l'avance la sensation qui allait l'assaillir. Elle commença à frotter sur les pourtours de son intimité, l'irritant un peu plus que la présence prolongée du vibromasseur ne l'avait déjà fait. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de son corps, un petit cri de douleur et de plaisir lui échappa. Elle commença à aller et venir en lui.

- Encore, gémit-il. Encore.

Le mouvement s'accéléra, l'objet allant de plus en plus profondément en lui, elle commença à frapper sa prostate doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Ses bras le lâchèrent. Le plaisir provoqué par chaque coup sur cette glande, mêlé à la douleur et l'irritation le rendait littéralement fou.

- C'est bon, chien ?

- Oh oui, oui.

Alors que le plaisir commençait à le submerger, la cravache ressortit. Il releva le visage, couvert de larmes de frustration de n'avoir pu atteindre son plaisir. Il grogna et n'obtint qu'un coup de plus sur les fesses. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu'elle avait laissé une trace sanglante sur sa peau blanche. Et cette idée l'excita davantage encore. La badine continuait à se balader sur lui, claquant de temps en temps, revenant titiller son intimité, parfois son sexe.

Finalement, il s'étouffa à moitié lorsque sa chaîne fut violemment tirée en arrière, l'obligeant à se relever.

Il resta à genoux. Il n'avait pas la permission de se lever, il le savait très bien. Il devait toujours faire preuve de son infériorité, de son obéissance envers ses maîtres. Le collier sur son cou ne perdit rien de sa pression lorsque la cravache passa sur son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons. Il essaya de se frotter au corps derrière lui, sachant qu'il prenait un risque, excité de le prendre et de voir quelle serait sa punition.

Elle ne manqua pas.

- Oh oui ! murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il savait qu'il allait souffrir, il pouvait déjà imaginer la douleur. Il essayait de mesurer à l'avance son intensité. Le petit rire qui retentit à son oreille alors que la première goutte de cire brûlante tombait sur son torse le fit trembler.

Ça faisait mal et quand le liquide bouillant tomba sur ses tétons meurtris, il poussa un petit cri.

- Oh, tu as mal chien?

Il ne dit rien, il n'en était pas capable, il essayait simplement de respirer.

C'était une erreur, il aurait dû le savoir. Le collier écrasa légèrement sa pomme d'Adam. Il eut envie de jouir. L'étouffement, mêlé à la brûlure de ses tétons lui fit voir des étoiles. Oui, il allait jouir.

Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il le savait. La sentence serait terrible s'il le faisait. Mais, s'il résistait, la récompense serait grande. Il prit sur lui, lutta encore et encore.

- Sasuke, je crois que tu as assez joué avec notre chien, finit par dire Itachi.

- Hn ?

- Il a été sage.

La pression sur sa gorge diminua et il aspira une longue bouffée d'air. Elle lui permit de faire refluer son éjaculation qui menaçait de venir. Il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance.

- Tu crois que nous pouvons lui pardonner d'avoir bougé ?

- Il n'a pas joui. Pourtant… tu en avais envie hein, chien ?

- Oui, maître, oui.

- Tu le veux toujours ? lui demanda son plus jeune maître.

- Oui, oui.

Peut-être allait-il le lui permettre? Ce serait tellement bon. Lorsque la cravache revint titiller son intimité, il y crut vraiment.

- Et bien tu vas attendre encore, lança Itachi.

Il jappa de déception.

- Pitié, gémit-il.

La badine le pénétra, frappant sa prostate avant de ressortir sans douceur et de lui claquer la fesse droite.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis, chien. Tais-toi.

Il baissa la tête, peureux d'avoir déçu ses maîtres et de ne pas avoir sa récompense.

Itachi lança à son cadet un objet qui le fit sourire avec plaisir.

Il sentit son jeune maître se pencher à son oreille.

- Je crois que notre petit chien va beaucoup aimer ce qui va suivre.

Il couina d'impatience et quand il sentit ce qui était glissé à l'intérieur de son corps, il en ferma les yeux de plaisir anticipé.

- Au pied, lança l'aîné des Uchiha.

Il savait que l'ordre était pour lui, jamais son maître n'aurait parlé de cette manière à son cadet. Il avança à quatre pattes jusqu'au bord du lit, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dessus. Sa place était par terre à leurs côtés.

- Assis.

Il obéit aussitôt, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, tout en écartant ses jambes.

Sasuke rejoignit son frère déjà nu sur le lit. Ce dernier finit de le déshabiller avant de l'allonger sur les draps. Il laissa ses mains courir sur sa peau vierge, savourant sa douceur.

Il regardait les longs doigts de son maître jouer sur l'épiderme si pâle de son frère. Ses yeux n'en rataient pas une miette, imaginant la douceur qu'il sentirait s'il pouvait le toucher. Mais, il n'en avait pas le droit. Oh non, pas comme ça, non, non, non. Pas comme ça.

- Tu aimerais bien être à ma place, hein ? lui demanda Itachi.

Il hocha la tête.

Oh oui, il aurait aimé, aimé embrasser cette peau, ces lèvres, goûter cette bouche et plus encore ce sexe. Il en bavait d'envie. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir laisser sa langue courir sur le matelas puis le long de cette jambe pour enfin, oh enfin…

Il recula vivement en voyant la pupille qui l'observait : le mangekyou sharingan. Il la craignait plus que tout, elle pouvait le faire souffrir des heures et des heures, elle était bien pire que tous les jouets, cravaches ou autre qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Il réalisa alors seulement qu'il avait été tellement pris dans ses désirs que sa langue était partie d'elle-même. Il la replia bien vite quand il la vit à quelques centimètres de son jeune maître.

Il baissa la tête. Il avait fait une bêtise, une affreuse bêtise. Il n'imaginait pas la correction qu'il aurait eue s'il l'avait touché.

- Ta, ta, ta, petit chien. Tu…

- Aniki…

Il expira, heureux que son jeune maître ait de nouveau accaparé l'attention de son aîné. Celui-ci était en train de l'embrasser. Il glissa un objet dans la main de ce dernier lui donnant ainsi le contrôle sur leur chien.

Il poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les vibrations. Il avait été tellement pris par ce que faisaient les deux frères qu'il avait oublié l'œuf qu'ils avaient glissé en lui. Elles étaient douces pour le moment mais il savait que plus son jeune maître aurait de plaisir, plus elles augmenteraient en intensité. C'était leur jeu.

Il releva les yeux vers eux pour tomber sur leurs deux faces amusées. Un sourire un peu plus sadique fit son apparition sur le cadet. Il ne le vit pas faire, mais il ne manqua pas la minuscule vipère qui se faufila sur le lit et qui rampa jusqu'à son corps. Il se retint de laisser échapper le moindre son. Il savait que sa punition n'en serait que pire. Il devait se laisser faire, c'était sa place. Une partie de lui savoura le contact de cette chair froide qui vint s'enrouler autour de celle brûlante de son sexe. Le plaisir fut décuplé lorsque le reptile le serra brutalement.

Là encore, il se tut parce qu'il était un bon chien et que s'il était sage et obéissant, ils le laisseraient jouir plus tôt.

Les vibrations augmentèrent. Son jeune maître avait maintenant la bouche gourmande de son aîné qui allait et venait le long de sa verge, et il devinait que ses doigts le préparaient à sa venue. Ils durent commencer à titiller sa prostate car l'œuf s'agita plus fortement à l'intérieur de son corps.

Il aurait tellement voulu être à la place d'un des deux, pouvoir prendre ou être pris…

Non, non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela. Non, ses maîtres étaient trop beaux, trop purs pour qu'il les salisse de ses mains. Il n'était rien à côté d'eux, rien qu'une misérable créature à peine digne de leur servir d'animal de compagnie. Il le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il essayait toujours d'être un bon chien. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir observer leur amour charnel, beaucoup aurait voulu être à sa place mais il était le meilleur des bons chiens. Oui, oui, il ne laisserait pas les autres prendre sa place, non.

De nouveau, les vibrations se firent plus fortes, tout comme le besoin de se toucher, de se soulager. Les soupirs lascifs du cadet résonnaient dans la pièce alors que son frère lui faisait l'amour, possédant son corps avec ardeur et tendresse.

Il n'en pouvait plus, le reptile, vil petit serpent, se mouvait autour de sa verge, la serrant à chaque fois qu'il allait jouir. Il s'en était effondré au sol, ne parvenant plus à contrôler la frustration de ce plaisir qui parcourait son corps mais ne trouvait de porte de sortie. Il était réduit à l'état d'esclave de ce volcan au sein duquel la pression ne cessait d'augmenter encore et encore.

Sasuke laissait passer de petits cris de jouissance, repris d'un ton plus grave par celui qui lui donnait autant de plaisir. Ce dernier était en train d'atteindre son apogée.

Il aurait pu le dire car l'œuf au sein de son intimité était maintenant réglé à sa vitesse maximale. Et le contact continu avec sa prostate aurait pu lui faire perdre la tête.

Mais il ne devait pas, non, non, non. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à jouir avant ses maîtres et pour l'instant, ils semblaient l'avoir oublié. Il profitait de leur inattention pour se caresser de la main et surtout de la langue, espérant voir disparaître la vipère afin de pouvoir prendre sa place.

Un cri résonna dans la chambre, suivi de plusieurs gémissements de pur contentement. Il redressa la tête, se relevant même un peu. Il voulait voir. Comme il était beau, ce visage encore illuminé de jouissance, encore un peu ailleurs aussi.

Ses yeux passèrent sur son second maître, qui continuait à se déhancher et qui semblait savoir sa fin imminente. Son visage, si stoïque et froid d'ordinaire s'éclaira un instant quand il l'atteignit.

Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour voir cette merveilleuse expression avant que son maître ne se cache dans le cou de son frère, finissant d'y gémir son orgasme.

Seules leurs respirations et un très léger bourdonnement meublaient le silence de la chambre maintenant. Il n'osait rien dire, ni gémir, ni couiner. Il savait ces instants sacrés et et s'il avait le malheur de les interrompre, il ne serait pas autorisé à jouir avant de longues heures de torture.

Il se mordait les lèvres pour les retenir en lui, ses geignements de plaisir, pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas.

S'il était sage, s'il était un bon chien, s'il tenait encore un peu, alors oui, oui, oui, il aurait le droit.

Finalement, ses maîtres se séparèrent et se levèrent. Il y eut bien un petit coup d'œil mais rien de plus. Il eut peur, peur de les avoir déçus, d'avoir commis une erreur. Non, non, non, il avait été sage, il était sage, non, non, non, il n'avait pas fait de bêtise, non, non, non. Mais, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle de bain, la vipère disparut dans un pouf de fumée. Il attendit que la porte se referme et enroula sa langue autour de sa verge. Il ne lui fallut que deux allers et retours pour exploser. Le sperme gicla en quelques puissants jets et un râle rauque lui échappa. Il lécha sa verge et avala sa propre essence avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Un petit rire amusé retentit et il aperçut un de ses maîtres à la porte. Ce dernier appuya sur la télécommande mettant un terme aux vibrations qui devenaient trop douloureuses.

- Nettoie derrière toi avant que nous ne revenions, lança-t-il.

D'un nouveau cou de langue, il essuya le sol et toutes les traces de son plaisir. Puis, il retourna docilement se coucher en rond dans son panier.

S'il était sage, oui, s'il était sage, peut-être pourrait-il dormir dans la chambre…

Le sang gicla et le corps du sbire s'écroula au sol. Dans son lit, malade, subissant l'affront de ce corps en train de vivre ses derniers jours mais encore capable d'éjaculer et de salir les draps, Orochimaru tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Tuer son serviteur n'avait pas suffi à faire passer la colère du rêve qu'il avait fait.

Ce n'était pas vrai, il ne désirait pas être la chose des Uchiha, non. C'étaient eux qui allaient lui appartenir, eux qui seraient des jouets entre ses mains.

Bientôt le corps de Sasuke serait le sien et grâce à lui, il obtiendrait celui d'Itachi. Il pourrait alors leur faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce serait lui le maître. Il ferait plier l'aîné des frères et l'obligerait à lui obéir.

On frappa à la porte et Kabuto pénétra dans la pièce, un plateau à la main.

- Si vous continuez, je ne trouverai plus personne à vous envoyer, Orochimaru-sama.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour avaler la préparation de son bras droit.

Encore un peu, encore un peu et Sasuke serait à lui.

* * *

**Bon, ça va? Vous êtes encore là? Je ne vous ai pas perdu en cours de route?**

**Bien, pour ceux qui ont survécu à cette plongée dans les fantasmes d'Orochimaru, j'annonce:**

**Prochaine victime : Hûyga Neji… parce qu'il le vaut bien.**

**Et puis, j'ai bien quelques idées évidemment sur les victimes suivantes, mais j'étais très curieuse de savoir qui vous auriez envie de voir subir ses fantasmes inavoués (ou pas) sur les frères Uchiha. Alors, je vous laisse me faire vos propositions. Les plus demandés ou pourquoi pas les plus inattendus auront de grandes chances de l'emporter. A vos claviers!**


End file.
